The Power of Fate
by MousE0910
Summary: Set right after the end of Kai. Rika has finally beaten Fate. She can live her live freely. However, fate won't give up so easily... Rated M for extreme brutality, violence and errr... sadism. Not for the faint of heart. Please read & review.
1. Hanyuu's Confession

**Hanyuu's Confession**

"Fate. How long have I been struggling against it? How many worlds have I come through? That, I truly do not know. Nonetheless, that's irrelevant now. With everyone's help, I have finally managed to beat Fate and now, a bright future awaits us."

Rika opened her eyes and was looking right into Hanyuu's face. Rika smiled in a special way, in a way she reserved only for Hanyuu. Then she realized that Satoko wasn't laying on her futon. She got up and looked around. Rika felt relieved when she heard Satoko whistling from the kitchen. Hanyuu slowly opened her eyes and moaned sleepily. She went with Rika to the calendar on the wall and tore down a page. They felt relieved when they saw the date. July 1st. They finally did it. They really are free. Rika and Hanyuu looked at each other and smiled when Satoko's voice brought them back to reality.

"Are you two up already? Why don't you clean up the futons of you have time to sit there or we won't be able to eat."

"Hai!" Rika and Hanyuu replied simultaneously.

"Hanyuu, we really did it!" Rika happily stated while she cleaned her futon.

"Yes, we did. It's almost unbelievable. We broke the infinite loop." Hanyuu smiled at Rika.

"Can you hurry up a little, I'm almost done!" Satoko signed from the kitchen. She was trying to make it look like she was scolding them but it was evident she was really happy.

As they were cleaning the room, Rika shrouded herself into her thoughts again.

When they arrived to school, everyone has been waiting for them eagerly.

"Hey, Rika. How are you?" Keiichi smiled at her kindly.

"I couldn't feel better! Thank you, everyone. You all helped me create a miracle and defeat Fate. Nipaa~. I'm so happy! For everyone!" Rika hugged Keiichi and cried tears of joy.

"I told you it is possible to change your fate if you try, didn't I?" Keiichi patted Rika's head gently.

"Yes, you did. You really did." Rika dried her tears and smiled at everyone. "Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, I have to thank you all, for everything you did. You are the best friends I could ever have."

"I'm glad we made it. Right, Onee-chan?" Shion patted Satoko on her head.

"It's too bad that Satoshi's still missing." Mion changed the subject.

"Where did Satoshi go...? I wonder, I wonder." Rena asked the question everyone feared to ask.

"I hope Nii-Nii is okay." Satoko whispered silently and everyone didn't speak anymore in memory of their lost friend.

However, unbeknown to them, one person in their group knew about Satoshi. Knew about his condition and whereabouts. Knew why Satoshi disappeared. She knew everything.

Everyday, Shion visited the Irie Clinic to see Satoshi and talk to him. She didn't know if he can hear her but she didn't care. Even if he wasn't aware of anything, she would always come. Sometimes, she read him books. Sometimes, she just sat there for long hours, watching him. That sight was delightful and sad at the same time. Shion couldn't be happier to know Satoshi is alive but it pained her heart to see him in his condition. One day, Irie will surely discover a way to revert the disease and then, Satoshi will return. He will pat her on her head as he used to. He will smile at her in his special way that made her blush. He will return. He has to. Hopefully, one day...

On a rainy day, Hanyuu approached Rika after school: "Rika, there is something I have to tell you. In private. We'll meet in the Furude shrine. It's very important."

"Okay, Hanyuu, I'll be there. Hey! Wait for me!" Rika hastily ran to her friends.

"Oh, Rika! You're pretty slow, you know? How about we raced each other one day?" Satoko poked Rika with her typical laugh.

"Mii~. I don't mind but don't cry when you lose. Nipaa~."

"He he he. That's a great idea for a club activity. I really like it." Mion said with a grin.

"But wouldn't that be unfair to Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu? Kana? Kana?" Rena looked interested in the idea of them having a race.

"You're right that could be a problem."

Then, Keiichi came up with an idea: "How about we create two different groups. One for us, the elder ones, and one for them, the younger ones. Not that it makes any difference for Satoko. She will come last anyway."

"What was that? I'll outrun everybody! And if I don't, I'll make sure they won't outrun me. I'm not called Trap Master just for laughs." Once again, Satoko's laugh could be heard.

"Hey! That's dirty, using traps in a race!"

"My, my, Keiichi, are you afraid of losing to a little girl?"

"Of course not, I'll beat you anytime!"

"We'll see!"

"Then it's settled. This weekend, on the school courtyard at 2:00 PM sharp. The race is on! That's my last word as a club leader."

"All right!" Everyone answered happily.

Rika was looking forward to the race but she wondered why Hanyuu seemed so down. Rika dismissed the thought for now. There will be enough time for that later. Nothing can go wrong now. They managed to avert The Great Hinamizawa Disaster and there is just no way for it to happen now.

That night, Rika snuck out of their home, leaving Satoko asleep and went to the Furude Shrine. Hanyuu was already waiting there.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, that is... Um... Au... Au..."

"Hanyuu, it's all right. Whatever it is, I'll help you and we can work everything out. Just tell me."

"Rika..." Tears started pouring from Hanyuu's eyes. "Au au au... A great tragedy is bound to happen if I don't stop it."

"A tragedy? What tragedy? How can we stop it?" Rika immediately became alert. She fought for this perfect world so viciously... She will defend it using all possible means.

"You can't stop it. Only I can..."

"Then, how can I help you? Tell me! I'll help you divert this tragedy at all cost!"

"Rika... This tragedy... It can be averted only by sacrificing my own life and happiness..."

"No, no... What are you saying Hanyuu?" Rika's eyes became watery. "There has to be a different way!"

"Believe me Rika, if there was any other way, I would gladly take it."

Rika knew that if there really was any other way, Hanyuu would know about it. She leaned on Hanyuu's shoulder in deep despair and began crying openly.

"Hanyuu, oh Hanyuu. Why? Why did such a thing have to happen?"

"I'm sorry Rika. It has been fun but now, we must part ways."

Hanyuu held Rika's head to her shoulder as they both cried in their anguish.


	2. Revelation of a Secret

**Revelation of a Secret  
**

Later that day, Hanyuu explained everything to Rika in detail. Because Rika defied Fate, a paradox has occurred. Fate is something that is decided and shouldn't be changed. However, Rika managed to create a miracle and defied Fate. Because of that, a mysterious artifact appeared in this world. This artifact contains all sins, madness and evil from both the worlds that already passed and the worlds that were yet to come about, should Rika die again. Everything concentrated in this one single artifact. It held immerse power. It would be complete disaster if somebody were to find it. Although Rika understood how dangerous it was, she couldn't imagine, how it relates to Hanyuu.

"Rika... You know about my life, before I became like this, don't you?"

"Yes. If I remember correctly, you were a shrine maiden, miko, just like I am, right?"

"That's right. However, people of that time were sinful. In order to redeem their sins and give them a chance to live, I have been sacrificed."

"And you became known as Oyashiro-sama..." Rika grasped the situation.

"I am the bearer of sins. It is my sacred duty to redeem people of their sins. I have to find and destroy that artifact. I am the only one, who can do it. It is my duty."

"Then... That means..."

"Yes. I have to absorb the artifact into myself. However, it is too powerful to bear, even for me. That's why my life is going to end and with it, the artifact will be destroyed. After that, you can finally live freely."

"What are you saying? How can I ever live freely without you? I don't want anyone to die!" Then, a thought crossed Rika's mind. "But you will return to the 'place between worlds', won't you, Hanyuu? Then, maybe, you could find a way to return to this world."

"I'm sorry Rika, that is not possible. I won't return back. I will cease to exist at all. No other worlds, no other chances, nothing. It will be the definite end for me."

"No! No! No. No..." Rika started to weep silently. "This can't be real. It has to be some sort of nightmare. This cannot be real. Cannot be. Cannot be..."

Hanyuu couldn't find any words to soothe Rika's sadness. Everything she could do was to apologize: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

After that, Rika fell into a state of constant sadness. She didn't talk, she didn't move, she only cried. Hanyuu had to come several times a day and force her to eat and drink. Rika didn't allow anyone else to come close to her. Whenever Satoko approached her, Rika ran into the forest and stayed there, until Hanyuu found her and persuaded her to return. Hanyuu felt really sad for Rika but she knew that, eventually, Rika will be back to normal. However, her friends had different opinions.

"Hey, Satoko, what's with Rika? She hasn't come to school in several days, we're becoming really worried. Did something happen?"

"I don't know. She hasn't spoken a word since she stopped coming to school. Whenever I get close to her, she runs away. The only person that is able to speak with her is Hanyuu."

"Hmm. Let's ask her." Mion took lead, as usual.

"Okay. But where is she? Her seat is empty..." Keiichi asked suspiciously.

"That's strange... She has been here a while ago."

"Hauu~" Everyone turned to the source of the sound. "Omochikaeri!" It was Rena, holding Hanyuu closely and spinning around with her.

"Hey, Rena, what are you doing? We have to ask Hanyuu an important thing. She may know something about Rika's strange behavior." Keiichi looked angry.

"I know. I have already tried asking her but she doesn't want to tell us anything."

"Oh. So that's how it is. Sorry for being mad at you, Rena."

"That's okay. I understand."

Mion took the lead again: "Hanyuu, you know something about Rika, don't you? Please, tell us."

"Au au au... I... I... can't..."

"Nonsense!" Keiichi interrupted her. "You can tell us everything. Together, we will come up with something. It is important to talk to your friends! That's what we all learned, right?"

"That's right!" Everyone replied simultaneously.

"Hanyuu, please. Rika is my dearest friend. I have to know what happened to her. Please, tell me." Satoko's eyes became watery.

Everyone looked at Hanyuu in expectation.

"Au au au... Don't look at me like that..."

"Then tell us! What happened to Rika?"

Hanyuu looked around herself. She looked into the faces of her friends and when she saw that they are all determined to find out the truth, she sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped... Very well, I'll tell you but promise me one thing in return."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Look after Rika for me, will you?"

"S-Sure but why do you ask such a thing?"

Hanyuu slowly raised her head and looked into their eyes.

"I'll tell you then. Listen closely as it pains my heart to talk about it."

Back at the Furude Shrine, a blue haired girl finally stopped crying. She slowly rose from the floor and dried her tears. Rika came out and looked at the sky. That's it. That's it! She now finally knows a way to save Hanyuu! It is really simple. Why didn't she think of that in the beginning? Rika shouted into the night.

"I know! I know it now! There is a way! Don't worry, Hanyuu, I'll save you! I'll save you!"


	3. Rika's Return

**Rika's Return**

After that night, Rika started going to school again. Everyone looked surprised when she just showed up, without explaining anything. Everyone began to ask her questions but Rika dismissed them all with a smile. Just as they were about to begin a new wave of questions, Chie-sensei came in and started the class.

Satoko sat beside Rika, as usual, and whispered to her silently.

"Rika, why don't you speak with us? You keep on smiling but don't explain anything. Why didn't you come to school in the first place? It looked like you were in a deep sorrow."

Rika looked at Satoko and giggled a little.

"What are you talking about, Satoko? I just wasn't feeling too well, that's all. Nipaa~"

"Oh, really?" Satoko knew Rika for long enough to recognize that she is lying. "Are you sure it's not because you know about Hanyuu's fate?"

"How... How do you know something like that?"

"Hanyuu told us. We gave her no choice. Don't worry, Rika. We share your pain."

Surprisingly enough, Rika didn't look sad. Satoko wondered why. Suddenly, Rika burst into a huge laugh.

"Pain? I feel no pain. I feel only joy, for I know a way to save Hanyuu."

"Really?! That's great news. We have to tell them!"

The principal rang the bell and everyone started packing their things and leaving the class. Satoko began to rise when she was stopped by Rika's hand. She looked at Rika and saw a serious expression in her face.

"Don't." Rika said coldly in her mature voice.

"B-But why? Why can't I tell them? I have to tell at least Hanyuu."

"No. Especially not Hanyuu. She must not know about this. Never. Otherwise, there won't be a way for me to save her anymore. For this to work, Hanyuu must know nothing about this. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I won't tell anybody about this."

Days passed and Rika almost started to hope that Hanyuu was wrong. That no artifact will ever exist and Hanyuu was just letting her imagination run wild. However, deep inside, Rika knew that it was real. She was sure of it.

One late night, when Rika just sat on the window and drank her favorite Sake, Hanyuu came to her.

"Rika... It's time for me. The artifact has appeared." Hanyuu couldn't hold her tears back anymore and held to Rika desperately.

"I'm so sorry Rika, for not being able to stay here with you. For all the pain I caused you. I hope you will live happily."

Rika hugged Hanyuu more closely and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, Hanyuu. It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize."

"T-Thank you." Hanyuu sobbed and smiled at Rika for one last time.

"Take care of yourself. Sayonara, Rika."

"Sayonara..." Rika also cried, unable to withstand the sudden burden of reality without Hanyuu.

Just when Hanyuu was about to go, she stopped in her tracks and looked back at Rika.

"Rika... Please, don't try to follow me. It will be better for you that way."

"I understand... I won't follow you."

"Thank you." Hanyuu smiled sadly at Rika one last time and went on her grim journey.

When Hanyuu left, Rika quickly forced herself to stop crying. She could not afford to cry now. Not if she wanted to save Hanyuu. Rika dried her tears and quietly sneaked out. It wasn't all that hard to find Hanyuu. Rika managed to catch up with her before the first crossroad. Hanyuu walked slowly, looking to the ground. Suddenly, Hanyuu stopped and looked behind her. Rika only barely managed to hide herself behind a tree. She heard Hanyuu mumble to herself.

"Hmm? Just my imagination? I'm getting paranoid. Calm down, Hanyuu. There's no one that would follow you."

Hanyuu began to walk again and Rika moved with her. She carefully sneaked from tree to tree and hoped that Hanyuu won't look back at a wrong time.

Suddenly, Hanyuu stopped again.

"Why is she stopping? Did she see me? This may be bad." Rika squeezed herself behind a tree and peeked a little. She saw Hanyuu glow a little. The glow got gradually stronger and stronger to the point it was almost unbearable to look at it. Hanyuu lifted from the ground and said something in a language Rika didn't understand. It seemed like it's from another world. For all Rika knew, it may very well be so. Hanyuu dropped back to the ground and the glow weakened a little but it didn't disappear. Hanyuu continued on her route. She now moved with greater certainty. It looked almost like she was following something. Rika didn't have time to think about it as she had to run in order to catch up with Hanyuu again. It was now much harder for Rika to stay unseen, because Hanyuu moved much faster than before. Finally, they came to a trash dump. Rika couldn't understand why would Hanyuu go to this place. Before she realized it, Hanyuu was already in the center of the dump. A black ball of energy levitated before her and Rika immediately knew that this is the artifact Hanyuu was talking about. There was no time to spare. She has to act now. Her legs began moving in Hanyuu's direction. Rika only hoped she would make it in time.

Hanyuu slowly made her way toward the artifact, thinking about her life with Rika. Suddenly, she heard something. Hanyuu immediately jerked herself to stop and looked behind herself. She didn't see anyone.

"Hmm? Just my imagination? I'm getting paranoid. Calm down, Hanyuu. There's no one that would follow you."

Hanyuu went back on her way. After a while, she felt a thump in her chest. It's close. Hanyuu focused and tapped into her remaining godly powers. She searched for the artifact. Hanyuu felt it and made an abstract line to the artifact she could follow. Hanyuu now knew where the artifact is. It was logical. It's the most remote place in Hinamizawa. Hanyuu made her way to the trash dump. She located the artifact and used her powers to raise it in the air. She could feel the vile aura. Hanyuu took a deep breath.

"So, this is it. This is the end."

She prepared to absorb the artifact when she heard a desperate scream.

"NO!"

Hanyuu looked in the direction of the scream and blinked in surprise.

"Rika?"

Her concentration broke and the artifact started to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing here?!" Hanyuu shouted at Rika.

Without wasting her breath on answer, Rika jumped for the black ball and caught it in the air.

"I made it!" Rika thought as she plummeted to the ground.

Hanyuu saw Rika fall and rip open her leg badly on a scrap of metal.

"Rika! Are you alright? What were you thinking? Give me the artifact. You need to go to the hospital."

Rika slowly dragged herself from the ground and smiled at Hanyuu in her own special way.

"Don't worry Hanyuu, I won't let you perish. I will save you."

Rika slammed the ball into herself, absorbing it.


	4. The Power of Evil

**The Power of Evil**

Hanyuu only stood there on shock, unable to move as Rika absorbed the artifact into herself. She couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. Rika shouldn't be able to absorb the artifact. That was Hanyuu's fate, not Rika's. Hanyuu saw Rika fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Rika, all you alright?" Hanyuu said, while she was going to Rika. "Rika..."

Hanyuu stretched her hand to assure Rika but suddenly, a bright light emitted from Rika and she screamed inhumanly. Hanyuu covered her ears but it was of no use... It felt like the scream pierced her very brain. It was unbearable.

Finally, Rika stopped screaming and the light changed from bright to dark. Rika started floating and the black light enshrouded her. Hanyuu could see Rika floating in the air, her mouth open in a silent scream. The wound on her leg has been completely healed. Her hair floated away from her head, as if Rika was in water. In the place of her eyes and tongue, there was only darkness. Rika let out one final shriek, before collapsing to the ground. The black light disappeared.

"Rika!" Hanyuu rushed to help Rika get up. "Rika, are you alright? What happened? How are you feeling?"

Rika didn't answer. She just stared to the ground unresponsively.

"Rika, please answer me! Are you alright?!" Hanyuu asked her friend urgently. "How are you feeling?"

Rika raised her head and Hanyuu stared right into her eyes. She saw that Rika's eyes were glowing with bright red and gasped in fear. Those eyes...

"I feel... Great!" And with that, Rika stretched her arm in Hanyuu's direction. Hanyuu began rising in the air, until she was at the same level as Rika's arm.

"What is happening? What are you doing Rika?"

"Shut your mouth! You annoy me!" Rika said and waved her arm to the side. Hanyuu was flung in the same direction and landed hardly on the ground. She wiped blood from her mouth.

"What are you doing Rika? How can you even have such powers? What is going on? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I said shut up!" Rika yelled and Hanyuu could again feel herself being lifted from the ground.

"Rika, think about what you're doing. This isn't you. It's the power of the artifact. You're not evil."

"Blah, blah, blah. You're pretty stupid, huh? You should've kept quiet, now I'm going to kill you." With her other hand, Rika used her newly gained telekinesis powers to lift a sharp metal pipe. She rotated it in air for a while, and then she flung it at Hanyuu. Hanyuu closed her eyes.

"Well, this is the end. I'm going to die and Rika is going to be possessed by Evil for the rest of her life. Everything's my fault. I should've been more careful. I'm not worthy being called a god when I'm not even able to protect the ones I love." Hanyuu prepared for the impact and... Nothing happened.

Hanyuu opened her eyes and saw the piece of metal floating in the air few inches before her.

"What?! What is happening? Why can't I kill you? What is this?" Rika slammed Hanyuu to the ground and picked the metal pipe.

"Die!" She screamed while stabbing wildly at Hanyuu. The pipe always stopped a little before it could hit her.

"Damn! Looks like I can't kill you because we share some bond. What a pity. Well, if I can't kill you, I will enslave you instead." Rika laughed maniacally. She lifted Hanyuu with her telekinesis again and started going back down the road. Hanyuu was floating right behind her.

"What do you think you're doing Rika? Fight the Evil. You can do it. I believe in you."

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Rika growled at Hanyuu and slammed her to the ground. Hanyuu landed right on her face and almost broke her nose. She thought it would be best not to provoke Rika anymore. Although Rika couldn't kill her, she could make her suffer.

After a long walk, luckily for Hanyuu without any other 'incidents', they got to the Furude Shrine. Rika unlocked the door and got in. She then went to a chest and retrieved several ropes and some stripes of cloth from it.

"Good, with this, you won't bother me anymore." Rika said while she tied Hanyuu up.

"Rika, stop! It's not too late! I can help you!" Hanyuu screamed desperately.

"Help? I don't need any help." Rika laughed and gagged Hanyuu with a piece of cloth.

"You'll just stay here, while I'll go and have some fun, OK?" Rika asked with a cruel grin.

"Mfmmph..."

"Oh, that's right, you can't talk. Too bad for you. Enjoy your stay. It will be a long one!" Rika laughed evilly and went to the door. She reached at the door knob, when she was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"What is this? Is that your doing?" Rika shouted at Hanyuu.

Hanyuu wiggled her head desperately. Rika tried to reach the door again. The barrier was still there. Suddenly, the barrier disappeared. Rika moved closer to the door, only to encounter the barrier again.

"Why did the barrier moved?" Rika looked behind herself and saw that Hanyuu has managed to get a little closer to her. Rika understood then.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one. Not only I can't kill you, I can't even separate you from myself. Well, I guess you can watch me having fun. But I can't have you talking, you would scare people. And we don't want that, do we? I'll untie you and remove the gag, but you won't make a single sound if I don't permit you. If you do, I'll take you back here and use some of these wonderful torture devices on you. I can't kill you, but I can cut something off you. I can be pretty creative. Do you understand?"

Rika removed the gag and started untying Hanyuu. "Well? I asked something and I expect an answer.

"Yes, I understand."

"There's one more thing. Whenever we are in private, you'll address me as 'Mistress' or 'Mistress Rika'. Do you understand?"

"Yes... Mistress Rika"

"Good. Now come with me." Rika waved her hand at Hanyuu and started off to the night.

"When did everything went so wrong? This shouldn't be happening. I'll have to tell Keiichi, he was the key to beating Fate, maybe he is the key to saving Rika." Hanyuu was shrouded in her thoughts when she was slammed to the ground by an invisible force.

"I'm linked with you, so I can read your thoughts. I'm disappointed." Rika stepped on Hanyuu's arm, crushing it painfully. Hanyuu sobbed in pain. "I'm so kind that I untie you and allow you to go with me and this is how you repay me?! You dare plot against me?!" Rika applied more force on Hanyuu's arm. Hanyuu screamed in pain.

"Ouch, it hurts. Please, stop. It hurts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Hanyuu felt Rika's leg lift off her arm and sighed in relief only to squeal again at a new pain when Rika stomped on her other arm.

"You forgot something." Rika said through gritted teeth while she was stomping on Hanyuu's arm.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hanyuu wailed in agony.

"I'm sorry-what?" Rika kicked Hanyuu in the ribs.

Hanyuu shrieked in pain. "I'm sorry, Mistress! I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me anymore!"

"That's better."

Rika lifted her foot from Hanyuu.

"Get up." Rika ordered.

"Au...Au..." Hanyuu wailed on the ground.

"I said get up!" Rika lifted Hanyuu with her telekinesis and flung her forward.

Hanyuu landed on all four and the landing made her realize where she really was.

"Here we are." Rika said with an evil smile.

Hanyuu quickly stood up and looked at the Furude Estate.

The door slammed open and Satoko came out in her pajamas.

"Ah, Rika. Where have you been? I thought I heard some screams and crying."

"Mii... It's nothing Satoko. Hanyuu just misbehaved herself, so I had to torture her a little to let her know her place. Nipaa."

Satoko stared at Rika in disbelief.

"What are you sa-" Satoko was flung into the estate in the middle of her sentence.

"I won't bother with any explanation. You wouldn't understand anyway." Rika mocked Satoko while laughing.

Rika entered the estate and Hanyuu came right behind.

"Close and lock the door." Rika ordered. Hanyuu did as Rika said. She had already given up, just like before. Deep inside, Hanyuu always knew that nobody could beat Fate. Nobody. Not even a petty god like herself.

"Now, Satoko, where did I end? Oh, that's right. I wanted to practice my abilities a little. Let's start with a simple test." Rika lifted Satoko into the air and then slammed her into a wall. Then again. And again. Again. Again. Every time, she used a little more force than before. She was pleased when she heard a bone crack, but unfortunately for Rika, Satoko has fallen unconscious long ago.

"Damn! This is no fun! Wake up!" Rika grabbed Satoko and shook with her. "Come on! Wake up!"

Then she got an idea. Rika remembered that her leg healed when she absorbed the artifact. She concentrated her energy into Satoko. Her hands began to glow bright blue. The bruises on Satoko began to heal. Rika could feel the splintered bone being fixed. Satoko woke up with a startle and saw Rika's large evil grin.

"Rika? What are you doing?" Satoko's eyes grew large when she remembered what happened.

"NO! Leave me alone! Don't kill me!"

"Oh, don't be mistaken. I won't kill you. You're my precious guinea pig." Rika grinned evilly at Satoko. "Now, let's continue."

Meanwhile, Hanyuu looked from the window, not wanting to see those horrible things Rika was doing to Satoko. However, she couldn't close her ears to Satoko's screams.

"Au... Why...? Why did this have to happen?"

Hanyuu heard another bone crack. Poor Satoko.

"This is so fun!" Rika thought while she crouched to Satoko with her hands glowing. The night was only beginning. Rika's heart was beating fiercely at the thought of everything she would do to Hanyuu and Satoko.

"Oh yes. It will be a long night, don't you think Hanyuu? Please, come here and join us, would you kindly?" Rika laughed at her own joke.

Hanyuu nodded her head. "Yes, Mistress..." Hanyuu slowly made her way to Rika and Satoko, accepting her fate.


	5. Unexpected Complications

**Unexpected Complications**

It was long night for Hanyuu and Satoko. Rika has been "trying" her new powers the whole night. Hanyuu didn't know how many times she has been healed by Rika only to get beaten to a bloody pulp again. She didn't believe that one can feel so much pain.

The night seemed like eternity for her. Finally, sun came up.

"Well, I guess that's all for today. We'll continue tomorrow, so be prepared." Rika laughed cruelly. Although she has been merely playing with then, she actually learned something new. She discovered that she can twist and deform objects with her telekinesis if she concentrates enough. When she realized that she tested it on Hanyuu's arm. She could hear the bone splinter and saw Hanyuu holding her arm in awkward position, screaming in pain. Rika was satisfied with the result and didn't torture Hanyuu anymore for that night.

"Hanyuu, make breakfast." Rika ordered while healing Satoko from her last test.

"Yes, mistress Rika." Hanyuu moved to the kitchen.

"Please... No more... End it... Kill me..." Satoko wailed at Rika's legs.

"No, I won't kill you. I need some good slaves." Rika laughed as Satoko cried.

"This isn't Rika. She can't be. Rika wouldn't do this to me." Satoko rolled these thoughts in her head over and over to overcome the pain and sorrow.

After eating her breakfast, Rika ordered Satoko to clean up and had Hanyuu find every possible exit in the house.

"Don't forget, Hanyuu. I can read your thoughts."

"Yes, I won't forget, Mistress Rika"

While both girls worked, Rika got a bottle of sake from her secret stash and began drinking. It felt so good to be evil. Memories of what happened rise on her mind. Se remembered Takano trying to shoot them. She remembered how Mion stood before them, shielding them, ready to take the bullet. She remembered how Hanyuu took the danger onto herself. She remembered the miracle that happened. The bullet missed Hanyuu, impossible at such short range. Yet, Takano missed. Rika laughed. Stupid Takano. She was too weak. She should have shot immediately. She shouldn't have hesitated. Well, what happened, happened. Rika knew that she wasn't going to make the same mistake as Takano. Rika knew she couldn't afford to hesitate. It would be the end of her. Anybody could discover what was going on at any time. She has to be careful in her next steps. First, she had to make sure nobody would ever find anybody in here. The Furude Estate and the Shrine would be her only safe spots. She made sure by destroying or blocking every exit in the house except for the main door.

"I have searched the whole house. There isn't any way out or in not counting the main entrance." Rika could tell that Hanyuu wasn't lying.

"Good. I think it's time for me to move. Let's pay our dear friend Rena a visit." Rika grinned. Come, both of you!" Rika ordered the girls.

"Yes, mistress." Satoko and Hanyuu both replied.

Rika grinned. Satoko now too understood her position. She knew that there was no other way than to obey Rika. Rika could lift things with the power of her will and maybe even read thoughts. Satoko didn't see a way out of this nightmare. She could only obey Rika in every way and hope that a miracle happens.

As the three girls made their way to Rena's house, Rika thought about her next steps. First, Rena. After that, Keiichi. With all of them made into slaves, Mion & Shion would not be able to do anything. Rika could always threaten to kill one of them, most probably Keiichi, since Mion has some feelings for him. Yes, it's a perfect plan.

Suddenly, Hanyuu tackled Rika and brought her to ground. She started punching Rika in the face.

"Run Satoko, run! Tell Keiichi and the others. We can still save Rika!"

Satoko knew immediately that this is the miracle she has been waiting for. Without hesitation, she ran in the direction of the village. Her only hope was to get far away from Rika. Satoko run as fast as she could with her heart racing. She looked behind herself. She didn't saw anybody. That was a good sign. She only hoped that Hanyuu is alright. Rika will sure be furious and maybe will even kill her. Satoko made her legs move even faster. Faster, faster, faster. She couldn't afford to slow down. Once she would be caught by Rika, all hope would be lost. She couldn't let Hanyuu's risky attack be in vain. Finally, Satoko saw the village. She run straight to the school but something didn't seem right...

Rika was shocked by the sudden attack. She didn't believe that Hanyuu could do something like that after she resigned on her resistance. Hanyuu had to get the idea mere seconds before tackling her, otherwise Rika would have known about it. She wrestled with Hanyuu on the ground, unable to concentrate enough to use her powers.

"Take this! And this! And this!" Hanyuu punched at Rika furiously, converting all her pain and sorrow into anger. When Hanyuu managed to get a clean hit into Rika's face, Rika started to feel dizzy. She managed to stay conscious only by her sheer will.

Hanyuu didn't expect to be able to actually attack Rika. But a miracle happened and Rika didn't notice that Hanyuu plotted against her. It was thanks to this miracle that Hanyuu could grant Satoko a chance to escape and get help. It hurt her to beat Rika but it was for Rika's own sake. Hanyuu almost stopped when she saw that Rika has problems staying conscious. But she couldn't stop her attacks. Her only chance lied in making Rika unable to concentrate enough to use her telekinesis. Suddenly something happened. Something that made Hanyuu froze in her movements. Rika began crying. She didn't try to fight back. She just cuddled and cried. Hanyuu stopped beating Rika and became concerned for her friend. She was afraid that maybe she has gone too far.

"Rika, are you alright?" Hanyuu asked and kneeled next to her friend. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I had to. Everything will be alright now, you'll see."

"Yes... Everything will be alright now... Now that you have given me such a chance!" Rika grabbed Hanyuu's head and brought her knee into it, breaking Hanyuu's nose. Hanyuu squealed in pain. Rika didn't waste any time and lifted Hanyuu into the air. She began turning and twisting Hanyuu's legs and arms until she heard a crack. Hanyuu shrieked inhumanly. However, Rika wasn't done. She hasn't even begun. She will make her suffer dearly for her treason. But that had to wait. Right now, Rika's main problem was Satoko. She had to find her. Rika slammed Hanyuu into the ground head first, knocking her out. She lifted Hanyuu's body with her telekinesis and let it follow her. Then she ran to the village as fast as she could.

Satoko ran into the class, barely catching her breath.

"Listen to me everyone, Rika..." Satoko then noticed that everyone is tied up and gagged. Too late she had realized there is an enemy. The last thing she remembered was how somebody slammed her with a bat.

When Satoko woke up again, she was tied and gagged, just like the rest. She could finally look at the criminal. But what she saw made her eyes watery. No way... That just wasn't possible...

Rika stopped before entering the school to catch her breath. She looked at Hanyuu, who was still unconscious. She had to hide her somewhere close. Rika found an empty class and threw Hanyuu's body in there. She then used her telekinesis to lock the door and deform the lock, so the only one who could open the door again would be her. Satisfied, she made ripped the door off and entered the class. What she saw there made her freeze in shock. It was shocking enough to find everyone tied up but what was even more shocking was seeing the person who did this... Rika couldn't believe it. That was just impossible.


	6. The Culprit Revealed

**The Culprit Revealed**

"OK, can you please repeat the whole story again?" The police officer asked.

"I have already told you everything. But as you wish, I'll tell it once more." Chie-sensei has been sitting at the police station, clearly shocked by everything that has happened.

"Let's start when the culprit showed up. You said he had a gun?"

"Yes, that's right. He came and started aiming the gun around, shouting."

"What exactly did he say?"

"I don't remember it exactly but it was something about some conspiracy and The Irie Clinic."

"Ah yes, the Irie Clinic. That's where we found the bodies of Dr. Irie and Mr. Kasai. We can assume it was the same culprit."

"Oh, I completely forgot. He also said several times that he wants to speak with the head of 'Tokyo'. I didn't understand any of it. He seemed like a madmen to me."

"Hmm, 'Tokyo' you say? That's strange... Never mind. Please continue."

"Well, he threatened me that he'll start executing the children if anybody tries anything"

"So, naturally, you didn't resist, am I right?"

"Of course I didn't resist. I have responsibility for the children. He then tied everyone up and gagged us."

"I guess he wanted some hostages. Well, what happened next?"

"Well, he stood there in a shock-like state. I think he suffered from paranoia as he shot the gun several times whenever he heard a bird or the wind. He seemed scared. And he also scratched at his neck a lot."

"Hmm, scratched at his neck... I see... And then? You said one of your students suddenly came in, right?"

"That's right. Suddenly the door slammed open and Hōjō Satoko came in. She wanted to tell us something about Rika, when she saw us and, unsurprisingly, stared in a shock. Before she could realize what was happening, the culprit smashed her over the head with a baseball bat and tied her up."

"I see. So she didn't even know what was happening. But, as you said, she probably knew something about Rika."

"Yes, it looks like she did. The whole part with Rika is really strange."

"Yes, that's the most mysterious part. You said you saw the door being ripped off and Rika rushed through, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's true, although I can't understand how could such a small girl tear down those doors. Even the strongest man couldn't do it in such a fashion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, she was standing too far from the door when they were ripped off. Second, the door weren't kicked down, the just ripped themselves off the wall and flew behind her. I know it sounds impossible, but I swear, I know what I have seen."

"Please, tell us everything, no matter how impossible it may seem."

"Thank you. This wasn't the only strange and impossible thing that happened. As I said, Rika came in and stared in shock for a while at the culprit. He noticed her and immediately aimed at her. By that time, she has already come to her senses, I could see it in her eyes, but she didn't seem scared. She calmly looked around the class, as if looking for something or somebody."

"How did the culprit react?"

"He became panicked. He aimed the gun with one hand and scratched viciously at his neck with his other hand. He even cut himself a little. He started screaming at Rika that if she doesn't take him to 'Tokyo' he'll start killing the kids... And then..." Chie sobbed a little.

"And then? What happened after that? What did Rika reply?"

"S... She said..." Chie's voice broke. Tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Calm down... Here, grab some tissues." The policeman handed her a tissue box. "Please it's important. What did Rika reply?"

"T...Thank you. I remember exactly what she replied. She said: 'Like I do care'. It was horrible! He came from one kid to another and then... And then... He put the gun to their heads and… pulled the trigger. Rika watched it all without showing any emotion. It made me sick. If I ever find her I'll kill her for sure! I'll kill her! Ah... I'm sorry... I got carried off a little."

"That's okay. It's understandable after everything you went through. Now, could you please continue?"

"Yes, yes, of course. He executed the children one after another but when he came to Ryuguu Rena, Rika called at him: 'Stop. If you touch her, I'll kill you on the spot.' "

"Ryuguu Rena... Interesting... How did he react to that?"

"He aimed the gun back at Rika shouting: 'Shut up! You can't kill me from where you are standing, but I can kill you right now."

"That certainly was true. What did Rika do?"

"That's the strange part. She just smiled which drove him mad and he shot at her."

"But she survived and now, she is wounded from the shot, right?"

"No, she isn't. I couldn't believe what I have seen. But it all really happened. The bullet stopped before Rika. It just stopped in the air. That's impossible. But it really did!"

"Bullet stopped in the air? That really is strange. Tell me more, please."

"He didn't believe it, too. He shot several bullets at Rika, but they all stopped in the air. Suddenly, the gun lifted from his hand and floated through air to Rika."

"Wait a minute. The gun floated? Are you sure he didn't throw it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It landed right into Rika's hand. She grinned and shot at the culprit. However, there was only one last bullet and she hit him in his left shoulder."

"So he survived the shot, is that right?"

"Yes, he survived, but it only made him more paranoid. He took a lighter from his pocket and said that he spilled gas everywhere and that He is going to light it."

"Ah, so that's how the fire started, right?"

"Yes, but the strangest thing was Rika's expression when he pulled out the lighter. All the time, Rika seemed absolutely calm but when he pulled the lighter, her face changed. She looked confused and scared."

"So the culprit then started the fire. How did you get out?"

"Well, the culprit broke a window and threw me through there. He probably wanted to take me hostage. However, when he tried to climb out of the window, I heard a strange sound, like when a bone snaps. He then collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. After a little while, the fire engulfed the whole building. I heard the screams of the few who survived. Ryuguu Rena, The Sonozaki Twins, Maebara Keiichi, Hōjō Satoko and, of course, the culprit. I thought Rika was trapped in there too but suddenly, a wall near me exploded and I saw Rika running from the school to the forest. And the strangest thing was that behind Rika, bloodied Furude Hanyuu, Rika's distant relative, was floating in the air. She left them inside. Those poor children. They didn't even get a chance to save themselves. They couldn't move and were burned alive. All because of her. I'll find her and kill her. I promise you that."

"Now, now. Don't do anything stupid. I know you want your revenge, but please let the police do their work. You can help us if you want. Do you know anything about the culprit?"

"He seemed similar to a student who went missing last year, but it couldn't be him. This culprit looked a little else than the student and he was completely crazy. The student who disappeared would never do that. That's all I... Know..."

Chie's eyes grew large as she realized something. "Oh my god. It WAS him! Of course! It all makes sense now! The way he looked at Satoko… The skill with which he handled the baseball bat…

"Officer, I know who the culprit was. His name was Hōjō Satoshi."


	7. Chapter 4,5: Disaster Awakening

_Author's Note: As of the date 2/11/2010, I got past 100 hits and 50 visitors for my story, so here's the promised bonus chapter. Thanks for reading!  
P.S. I have a Twitter account (.com/PC_MousE0910), where I'll post updates, suggestions, etc. for my stories, so feel free to contact/follow me.  
P.P.S. Don't forget to vote in my poll either in the forums or in my profile. Thanks a lot!_

_

* * *

Bonus Chapter 4.5_  
**Disaster Awakening**

"Where am I? What is this? Why am I strapped to this table? What is happening?" He didn't remember anything. After a while, his memories returned.

"I see. Irie has put me here. I am sick. He has to find a cure for me. It would be dangerous both for me and other people if I went out. That's what he told me." Satoshi thought about his strange disease when something crossed his mind.

"Shion!" He tried to raise his head to see if she's here but he couldn't move. He was bound too tightly. Satoshi remembered very well how Shion read him stories, whispered in his ear, lied her head on his chest. She was so beautiful. It pained him to see her but not be able to tell her anything. Satoshi wished he could get out of here. He hated the sight of the ceiling. He hated the smell of the room. He hated everything in this room besides Shion. Suddenly, Satoshi heard some voices.

"Yes, yes. Thank you for coming, Kasai. I really appreciate it."

"That's okay Dr. Irie. I'm always happy to help."

"I'm glad I can have you by my side. I really feel safe with you."

"Don't worry. I'm ready to subdue him at any time."

"Subdue?! What are they talking about?" Satoshi grew panicked.

The door opened. Satoshi saw Irie and Kasai come in.

"Hello Satoshi!" Irie greeted him happily. "I have good news. I managed to make a cure! Soon, you will be able to return to everyone! We'll untie you now, so please, don't panic."

Irie's words calmed Satoshi down a little.

"Don't do any sudden movements. Your muscles are still very sore from not moving for a long time. The only reason you're able to stand now are the muscle stimulants we administered you. Here, drink it all."

Satoshi carefully took the glass from Dr. Irie. His fingers trembled a lot and he had difficulties holding it. He forced himself to raise it to his mouth and drink a little.

"Good, good. That's right. Drink more." Irie smiled at him.

Satoshi drank the remaining water and handed the glass back to Irie.

"T-Thank you." Talking seemed unfamiliar to him.

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you come with us, so I can give you the cure.

Satoshi tried to stand but he fell back.

"Watch out! Kasai, please help Satoshi. It looks like he still has some trouble standing."

"I understand." Kasai quickly ran to Satoshi and helped him stand up.

"Can you walk?"

"I-I think so..." Satoshi tried taking a few steps. After a while, he felt much more sure to walk.

"L-Let's go."

"That's okay. We can wait for a while before administering the cure. There's no need to rush. Take it easy."

"NO!" Satoshi's hand started scratching at his neck. "Satoko needs me. I have to help her. She needs me!"

"Okay, okay. We'll go now, if that's what you want."

Satoshi calmed down a little but still remained vigilant. He followed Irie to a room full of strange equipment.

"Please, sit here. These tubes will monitor your status." Irie pointer to a seat in front of him.

"O-Okay." Satoshi slowly made his way to the seat. Kasai strapped his wrists and legs to it.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi started to panic again.

"Don't worry. This is just for safety. If everything goes well, you'll be out from there in no time."

"T-Then hurry up."

Irie nodded and checked Satoshi's condition. Syndrome level: 5 suppressed to 5%.

"That's good. Everything looks okay. We can begin. Just relax, Satoshi. It will sting a little but then, hopefully, you'll be cured."

Satoshi nodded and Irie began the process. Kasai stood near Satoshi, in case something went wrong. A needle riser behind Satoshi and slowly moved to him until it touched his neck.

"Don't worry. Close your eyes. It will all be over soon." Irie continued to reassure Satoshi.

The needle slowly pierced Satoshi's neck. Satoshi screamed in pain.

Calm down! It's okay. It's okay." Irie checked Satoshi's condition again.

Syndrome level: 5 suppressed to 10%... 15%... 20%... 25%... 40%... 55%...

"Kasai, get ready! We're reaching critical levels!"

Kasai nodded and pulled a gun from his holster. Satoshi screamed and twisted in pain. Irie looked at the monitor again.

* * *

"Satoshi!" Irie screamed when the syndrome gauge suddenly moved.

Syndrome level: 5 suppressed to 70%... 30%... Level 4... Level 3... Level 2... Level 1... Syndrome isn't present.

Irie looked at the monitor unbelievably.

"It worked! It really worked. I have managed to cure the Hinamizawa Syndrome! Kasai, please untie Satoshi."

Kasai looked relieved. He was glad everything went without any problems. He started untying Satoshi when something caught Irie's eye. The gauge on the monitor moved again.

Syndrome level: 1 suppressed to 0%. Non-activated.

"That's strange..."

Suddenly the gauge moved like crazy

Syndrome level: 2... 3... 4... 5 non-suppressed... 6... 7...

The syndrome level raised at an overwhelming rate.

"Kasai! We have problems," Irie looked on Kasai. "I don't believe this..."

Satoshi now stood completely out of the chair, holding Kasai's gun aiming at Kasai's head.

"Wait, Satoshi! Think about what you're doing!" Irie screamed desperately.

Satoshi looked at him with eyes full of paranoid fear. He pulled the trigger with his trembling fingers. Irie saw Kasai's headless body hit the ground. He screamed.

"W-What are you doing?! We want to help you!"

"Shut up! Take me to 'Tokyo' immediately!" Satoshi aimed the fun at Irie.

"W-Why would you want to travel out of here?"

"Don't play stupid! I know everything. Shion told me. You're part of an evil organization called 'Tokyo'! Take me to them."

"The group known as 'Tokyo' is not a threat anymore. Keiichi and others managed to beat them."

"Liar! Why would Shion cry, then?"

"Because she loves you. She wants to be with you but she can't."

"N-No! I would never make Shion cry!" Satoshi started scratching at his neck viciously.

"Please, don't do that! You'll kill yourself!"

"SHUT UP!" Satoshi screamed inhumanly. He aimed the gun at Irie and shot several times. Without looking back, Satoshi ran out of the clinic.

"What am I going to do now? I have to find others. What did he say again? 'Keiichi and others...' I don't know any boy named Keiichi. He has to be a spy from 'Tokyo'. I have to get to school." Satoshi changed his course and made his way to school.

"Okay, everyone. Let's start with the afternoon class." Chie-sensei singed happily. She was in a really good mood today. Everybody looked happy as well. It warmed her heart to know those kids are safe. She was just in the middle of her sentence when somebody slammed the door open. He held a gun. Chie looked unbelievably at the unknown guy. He came in and aimed the gun at her.

"Take me to 'Tokyo'!"

Chie knew what she had to do from her 'Safety Manual for Teachers': "I'm sorry, I don't have any car. You can take the train if you want to. No need to aim the gun."

"Don't toy with me. You know what 'Tokyo' is."

"I really don't know what are you talking about."

"Wait! I know what you mean!"

Satoshi looked over his shoulder in the direction of the voice. He saw a brown-haired boy.

"No! Keiichi, leave it to me!" Chie screamed desperately.

"Keiichi?!" Satoshi scratched at his neck. He screamed inhumanly. "It's him!" Satoshi thought as he tried to come up with a plan to get to 'Tokyo'.

"Please, calm down." Chie tried to comfort him.

"No! If you won't take me to 'Tokyo', I'll make you do so. Satoshi had Chie get out of the class, lock it and retrieve some ropes with him from the school storage. He ordered her to tie everyone up, firmly. He said that if he finds just one loose rope, he'll kill everyone. Chie didn't resist and did as he said. After he finished, Satoshi tied her up too and checked the others. She really tied them. He was satisfied. Now he has hostages. Sooner or later, 'Tokyo' will have to appear.

"I need a backup plan." Satoshi thought. He went back to the school storage and retrieved a fuel canister from it. He went to the class and spilled it everywhere he could.

"Lighter. I need a lighter." Satoshi searched the lockers.

He got to a locked labeled 'Rika Furude'. He opened it and saw a lighter. When he picked it up, he noticed there is something written on it.

'To Rika from Hanyuu'

"This will have to do." Then Satoshi remembered he left his bat in his locker. He opened it and was relieved to find it still there. It felt good to have a weapon that feels comfortable. Suddenly, the door burst open and a little blonde-haired girl rushed through.

CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 5!


	8. The Great Hinamizawa Disaster

Author's note: _I wanted to make a cliffhanger in one part (you'll probably recognize it) but it didn't turn out right, so I made it this way. I have also made a bonus chapter 4.5, describing the events on how Satoshi got out of the clinic and why did he act as he did. It also explains little details for my 'second story_ _arc', which starts at chapter 9. I'll post the bonus chapter when I reach at least 100 hits and at least 50 visitors on this story, so read, tell your friends about it and spread the word! Don't try to cheat by visiting the story ten times in a row, I count different visitors too :)_

Also, I'd like to ask you to vote in my poll on my forums. It's a question about the second story arc but don't worry - no spoilers.

* * *

**The Great Hinamizawa Disaster**

"Damn! Damn! This is not good! What's wrong with me?" Rika thought as she ran through the forest. Hanyuu was floating behind her. "Everybody... Dead... Why couldn't I manipulate with Satoshi's lighter? Was it the shock at seeing it and realizing the danger? No... that's not it. Normally, it wouldn't pose any threat to me. Then why? Could it be...? No, no, no. That's impossible."

Rika tried to understand it... It couldn't be that lighter... But it looked the same... Rika looked at Hanyuu and thought about the lighter but soon dissmissed that thought. There are more important thing right now. She couldn't stop the school from being destroyed in a fire and everybody in there died. She wanted to use them but that was no longer possible. On top of that, Chie-sensei probably survived, since Satoshi threw her out of window shortly after the fire started and she saw everything. It was most probable that the police is already looking for her. She had to hide. Rika changed her direction to the Furude Shrine. "With a little luck, they won't dare to open it." Rika counted on the police just checking the door and not searching the inside. "I'll have to use the window."

After Rika got in, she started healing Hanyuu.

"Au... Au..." Hanyuu slowly opened her eyes and saw Rika's face above her. "Rika! You damned sadist! I hate you! I really hate you!"

"Be quiet or I'll knock you out again. The police is looking for us."

"The police? How is this possible?"

"It's all your fault! You wanted to save Satoko?" Rika looked into Hanyuu's eyes and paused for a while. "She is dead."

"What?! No! You killed her! You murderer!" Hanyuu tried to tackle Rika down but this time, she didn't even finish her first step when she was stopped by Rika's powers.

"You think I'll get distracted enough to not notice your thoughts? It may have worked once, but it won't work twice! I didn't kill Satoko."

"Then who did? Nobody else would do that!"

"It was Satoshi."

"Satoshi?! But he is at the clinic, isn't he? And why would he kill his own sister in the first place?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated. Here's how it happened."

After Rika explained everything, she tied Hanyuu to be sure she won't try anything and lied down on a futon she brought here in the past. It has been a long day. Rika's eyes started to close...

Rika woke up a few hours later. She saw Hanyuu sleeping on the floor, still tied on the floor. She had to be exhausted. That poor thing. Suddenly, Rika heard some voices. They seemed familiar.

"This is the sacred Furude Shrine, we can't just go in, Akasaka!"

"Trust me Ooishi, I'm sure Rika is in there."

"Still, we don't have the key..."

"That's not a problem."

"What are you do-"

The door came down with a crash and Hanyuu woke up with a startle.

"Rika? Are you in there? This is Akasaka! Don't worry, everything will be alright!"

"No, you idiot. Nothing will ever be alright." Rika thought to herself. She waited in the darkness for the right chance.

"I'm going in. Cover me!"

"Roger that, Akasaka!"

Rika saw Akasaka come in and almost trip on Hanyuu.

"Ooishi! There's someone tied up in here!" Akasaka called while he tried to see through the night. "Hanyuu?!"

Rika didn't hesitate. She slammed a chair into Akasaka, throwing him against wall.

"Akasaka! What was that sound? Are you okay?"

Rika picked up Hanyuu, tore the ropes and lifted a knife she found before in one of the chests. She ran to the exit and stabbed the knife into Ooishi while she was running. She made sure that Hanyuu is behind her by using her telekinesis.

Her only chance now was to run to the mountains. As she made her way through the forest, several policemen with shotguns appeared before her. Immediately, Rika turned and began running in the opposite direction, only to face more armed policemen. Before she could run, the policemen surrounded her completely. All of them were aiming at Rika and Hanyuu. There was no escape.

"Let us through." Akasaka and Ooishi came to the circle. Ooishi had a piece of cloth wrapped around a wound on his arm. It was fresh.

"What were you thinking Rika, when you stabbed me?" Ooishi asked in an angry tone.

"Just come with us peacefully, Rika. We will sort this mess up." Akasaka smiled at Rika.

"Never! You will not arrest me and lock me up! I'd rather die!"

"You have changed a lot... That's not like you." Akasaka's smile faded.

"You can all go to hell!"

"Rika, we are all veteran policemen, we have you surrounded and we have weapons. We can use force if we want. You cannot resist. It is better for you to submit."

"We'll see who will submit..." Rika gathered all of her focus and used it to lift the guns of the policemen and turn them around, so they would aim at the policemen instead.

"W-What are you doing?" Akasaka asked, clearly shaken by the sight.

Instead of answering, Rika only grinned. She used her telekinesis to pull the triggers.

Everybody around them exploded in a violent impact of shotgun hit from point-blank range. The blood littered the four remaining persons. Hanyuu fainted. Akasaka and Ooishi just stood there, staring in shock.

"What were you saying? Something about having me surrounded? I wouldn't call this 'surrounded'." Rika laughed maniacally.

Ooishi came to his senses. "What have you done?"

He wielded his pistol and aimed it at Rika. Without hesitation, he fired.

Rika expected the bullet and tried to stop it. It took her a great deal of focus to accomplish that. She barely made it. It stopped not even a half-inch far from her head. With extreme focus, she flung the bullet back at Ooishi. He looked surprised as his very own bullet rushed back against him. Rika saw his head splatter. Her legs felt weak. Operating so many guns at once sapped her strength. Rika fell on her knees, unable to stand anymore. She looked up and saw Akasaka aiming at her head. She knew she would not be able to stop the bullet.

"Akasaka..."

"I'm sorry Rika."

Akasaka pulled the trigger.

Pain... Sorrow... Death...

Rika found herself floating in the 'place between worlds'.

"Why am I here again? Did I die?"

Rika's memories of her last world returned. So, she really did die, even with her powers.

"Hanyuu! Where are you?" Rika shouted desperately.

"I am here, Mistress Rika." Hanyuu appeared beside Rika.

"Send me to another world!"

"I cannot do that."

"You defy me?!"

"No... It's just that I don't have the power to do so. The power of Fate is now yours Rika."

"Is that so?" Rika focused on her previous world. A huge crystal appeared before her. She could see Akasaka crying over her dead body. She could see him clawing at his throat. Rika knew what is going to happen. She was the Queen Carrier after all. Soon, everybody in Hinamizawa will die of the Hinamizawa syndrome. She couldn't care less.

Rika switched the crystal with another one, this one containing new, pure world.

"Come Hanyuu, let's go to this world."

"No! I don't want to go with you! You are evil! Evil, evil, evil!"

"I don't care about what you want or don't want."

Rika grabbed Hanyuu and touched the crystal. A bright light emitted and blinded them.

Rika woke up. She was in her futon in the Furude Estate. Next to her, Satoko and Hanyuu were sleeping. Something came to Rika's mind. She almost forgot. Rika crawled to Hanyuu, covered her mouth and gently woke her.

"Come with me. Don't make a sound."

Hanyuu nodded her head and got out of her futon.

They changed from their pajamas and went out.

"Where are we going?" Hanyuu asked innocently.

Rika realized that Hanyuu doesn't remember anything. She touched Hanyuu's forehead and channeled her power. Hanyuu's eyes grew large as her memories returned.

She opened her mouth to say something but when she looked at Rika, she closed it again.

The two girls reached the sacred storehouse. Hanyuu's face lost her color. She knew what was inside.

Rika smiled cruelly at Hanyuu as she opened the door.

"Nobody will hear us here." Rika kicked Hanyuu inside and locked the door again.

"Stand up!" Rika ordered.

Hanyuu slowly lifted herself from the ground.

Rika suddenly slammed a fist to Hanyuu's stomach. Hanyuu fell on her hands and vomited. Rika immediately brought her knee to Hanyuu's face.

"Why?! Why are you doing this? I have obeyed you completely!" Hanyuu wailed on ground.

"Have you already forgotten about your treason? I promised you will suffer for that. I intend to fulfill that promise."

Rika kicked Hanyuu into her ribs hardly. She heard some of them crack. Hanyuu squealed and lost her consciousness.

This time, Rika didn't use her powers to heal and wake up Hanyuu. She crouched and slapped her hard across the face.

"Wake up! I'm not done with you."

Hanyuu slowly opened her eyes and realized where she is. She tried to turn but shrieked in pain from her broken ribs instead.

"Good. Now, let's continue." Rika looked coldly at Hanyuu.

"No, please stop! This is too much!" Hanyuu cried.

"Too much? I have not yet even begun."


	9. Hanyuu's Trial

_Author's Note:__I rewrote the chapter 3 of my story, so don't forget to read it! Please vote in my poll (on my profile or in the forums) or you may be (un)pleasantly surprised a little in chapter 9 :)_  
Thanks for support!**

* * *

Hanyuu's Trial**

Pain... No sorrow, no misery, no sadness, only pain... Indescribable, unbearable pain... Pain that was greater than anything before. Pain that was so intense, so fierce, it felt like dying. Pain filled every corner of Hanyuu's mind. It eliminated all thoughts and brought suffering in their place. The night felt like eternity. Hanyuu lost count how many times had she fallen unconscious, how many times had she screamed until she could barely breath. Hanyuu's world composed of only one single thing. Pain.

Sun came up over the sacred Festival Storehouse. Light shined through the tiny window on a blood littered walls. In the middle of the room, a dark blue haired girl was standing, trembling with emotions. Her hair was in disarray as she had been busy with the torture devices the whole night. Her trembling hands still held a huge knife, one that accompanied her throughout the torture. She was looking silently at a bloody pack of clothes at her feet, grinning in madness. She had surely made a mess here.

"Look at me." Rika ordered calmly.

The bloody pack at her feet slowly moved and Hanyuu's face showed up. She was bloodied, bruised and beaten. Most of her silk purple hair had stuck together with blood. Her own blood. She looked up with tears in her big, beautiful eyes. Even the simple act of lifting her head was enough to start a new wave of pain. Hanyuu opened her mouth but no more cries came out. She forced herself to overcome the pain and lifted her head for she knew that if she didn't do as she was told, she would experience pain way over what she was feeling at that moment. Rika would use anything as an excuse to continue her torture. Finally, Hanyuu lifted her head all the way and looked directly at Rika. Hanyuu had an empty, hopeless look in her eyes, while Rika had a gaze of a predator who is playing with it's prey before killing it.

"Yes, mistress?" Hanyuu ignored the pain as she tried to form her sentence.

"I have good news for you. It's morning. I can't continue torturing you now." Rika came closer to Hanyuu until their faces were mere inches apart. She lowered her voice into a silent whisper. "Besides, we have to go to school, don't we?"

"Yes, mistress." Hanyuu didn't dare to reply with a negative answer.

"I'm going to heal you now. You can't go around like this. But the pain will stay. I'm not going to remove it. You have to heal it in a natural way."

When Rika finished, Hanyuu tried to stand. She was immediately knocked back down when pain shot through her legs. Hanyuu screamed at the unexpected agony. She was healed in a way but she still hurt the same. Hanyuu was laying on the ground for several minutes, trying to get the pain under control. Rika patiently waited for Hanyuu to stand up on her wobbly legs. Hanyuu's whole body felt like on fire. Hanyuu didn't think she would be able to move single muscle. However, she had no other choice.

First, raise my hands... Hanyuu painfully slid her hands under her body and lifted herself. Sharp pain jolted from her arms but Hanyuu ignored it.

Now, get on my knees... She kneeled on one leg as she tried to force her other leg to move through the pain. Slowly, inch by inch, she managed to kneel.

Good... Now I just have to stand up... Hanyuu started slowly, carefully lifting her body. She prepared herself for the pain but the intensity with which it struck surprised her.

Hanyuu sank on her knees again, holding her stomach, vomiting in pain. No, she has to do this. She can do it. She has to.

Hanyuu gritted her teeth and jerked herself straight up, ignoring any pain. She looked at Rika to see her reaction but Rika just smiled and signaled Hanyuu to follow her.

For the next several days, Rika behaved as if nothing happened and waited for Hanyuu's pain to disappear. She could feel through their connection that Hanyuu was in huge pain but as days passed, it grew weaker and weaker. One day, Hanyuu woke up and realized her pain is gone. She was glad to be rid of it but she was also scared. Now that Hanyuu is completely healed, Rika will surely want to do something painful to her. She didn't care anymore. She got accustomed to pain and barely felt it anyway. No matter what Rika thinks up, it cannot be worse than what she had already done to her. At least she thought so.

Two days after Hanyuu's pain disappeared, she was approached by Rika.

"I see your pain is completely gone. That's good. I need you well right now." Rika smiled in the way she smiled only at Hanyuu. It wasn't a warm smile but it wasn't a cold one either. It was Rika's special smile, reserved only for Hanyuu.

"I have a trial for you. I want to see if you learned something from the 'lecture' I gave you. I want to see how far are you able to go to obey me. Listen carefully as I will only say it once. For your trial you will go to the parking lot behind Angel Mort..."

Hanyuu stood before three bikes with a lead pipe in hand, ready to fulfill Rika's orders. She went through everything Rika said to her several times to make sure she didn't forget anything. Go to the Angel Mort's parking lot. Find the bikes of the biker gang. Smash those bikes until they discover you. Don't defend yourself and let them do whatever they want. These were Rika's orders. Hanyuu lifted her hands and brought the pipe down as fast as she could. The pipe hit a window of a bike and completely smashed it. Hanyuu lifted the pipe for the second time and smacked it down. She started hitting all three bikes as best as she could. By the time the bikers came from Angel Mort, their bikes were nothing more but a wreck.

"Hey, that waitress was pretty hot, huh?"

"You bet! I would love to fuck her!"

"Too bad you're impotent."

All three bikers laughed, completely drunk. One of them saw Hanyuu and realized what she is doing.

"Eh?! What is this?"

"O-our bikes! They are destroyed!"

"Hey, what do you think you are doing with that pipe?!"

Hanyuu answered truthfully, just like Rika told her to do. "I am destroying your bikes, can't you see?"

"You little bitch, I'll kill you!"

One of the bikers came to her and twisted the pipe from Hanyuu's hands. She didn't resist. This thug couldn't hurt her so much as Rika did. Besides, Rika said she isn't supposed to defend herself. Hanyuu closed her eyes in expectation of an impact.

The thug lifted his hand to smack Hanyuu over her head.

Suddenly, Hanyuu heard a scream. She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. The lead pipe levitated before the thug who has been holding it. His hands were still up in the preparation of a swing. Before the biker could react, the pipe hit him hard in the side of his head. Blood splattered across the pavement as he fell.

"W-what is this?! What are you doing?"

"I'm outta here!"

"Wait for me!"

The bikers ran into an alley. Hanyuu heard their screams and saw blood flowing out of the alley. Hanyuu lifted her head and saw Rika soming out of the alley, smiling at her with her special smile.

"They won't be bothering you anymore. Good work, Hanyuu. You passed the trial."

Hanyuu just stared in shock. Rika has just killed three men and is acting like nothing happened. Unbelievable...

"Don't be so surprised. I cannot have you injured by these stupid thugs. They are not worthy." Rika came closer to Hanyuu. "As a reward for passing this trial, I allow you to speak with anybody you want and go wherever you want even without my permission . I'm sure you won't try to betray me again. For the rest of the day, you are free to do whatever you want."

Hanyuu's eyes grew larger and, for the first time since evil manifested in Rika, she smiled. "Thank you very much, mistress!" Hanyuu rushed off to enjoy the rest of the day.

Rika smiled as she watched Hanyuu's back disappeared behind the horizon. She didn't tell Hanyuu that they are linked together and cannot be separated on a long distance. She will be observing Hanyuu all the time.

"Go Hanyuu, go and enjoy what you can, while you can. Talk to people about simple things. Enjoy the joy of having ordinary conversation. You deserve it. But your real trial is just starting. We'll see if you can resist the temptation to tell others the truth about me. We'll see."


	10. The Investigation

**The Investigation**

"Hmm... This is pretty strange, don't you think, Kuma?" A man ducked and inspected corpses laying on the ground.

"Yes, it is. I have never seen anything like this before. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not even one. This is a complete mystery. The first victim could be explained somehow but the other two..." The man stood up from the corpses and looked around.

"Eh? What is this? Kuma! Please investigate it. That pipe could be important evidence."

"Okay. I'll take care of it."

"Good. Good. I wonder if we can get some fingerprints from it."

"Hey! Come over here!"

"What is it, Kuma?"

"Look at this. It's a piece of cloth."

The man came to Kuma, who was investigating the motorbikes and looked where Kuma pointed. A piece of cloth was stuck on one of the bikes.

"Nice find, Kuma. Take it as evidence too."

"Okay." Kuma carefully put the paper into an evidence bag. "Eh? What is this? There's some name on it. Look."

Kuma handed the paper to the man. The man took it and read the name. His eyes grew large as he realized whose name is written on it.

'Furude H.'

Kuma looked over the shoulder of the man.

"Hmm... 'Furude H.' Do you know that person, Ooishi?"

Ooishi only stood in awe, unable to respond. He just couldn't grasp how she relates to all this.

"Au! Au! I tore my clothes somewhere. Rika won't be happy about this." Hanyuu thought as she prepared to take a bath. She slowly laid herself into the water. It was hot and felt good on her body. Just as Hanyuu began to close her eyes, the door opened. Rika came into the bathroom and smiled at Hanyuu with her special smile. Hanyuu realized that Rika is naked. She lifted herself from the bath to make room when Rika's voice stopped her.

"Stay there. You don't have to leave."

Hanyuu was confused.

"Rika surely wants to take a bath but why does she want me to stay in..." She tried to make something from it. It surprised her when Rika got into the bath with her. Hanyuu couldn't imagine why.

"Hanyuu, I'm a little tired, can I lay my head on your belly?"

"Of course, mistress Rika." Hanyuu was embarrassed with the thought but she didn't dare to refuse Rika. Besides, something in her wanted Rika to be close to her. She looked at Rika and, for some reason, started to pat her head. Hanyuu realized what she is doing and quickly stopped.

"Please, continue." Rika's reaction completely dazzled Hanyuu. She did something o her own accord and this was the first time that Rika didn't punish her for that. She continued to pat Rika. Hanyuu felt good to be so close to her. Rika groaned happily.

"Hanyuu..." Rika turned and looked directly into Hanyuu's eyes. "I think... I think I love you, Hanyuu. I really do."

Hanyuu stared at Rika thinking about what Rika just said. Could it be possible?

"I love you too, Rika. I truly love you." It was a genuine answer. Hanyuu meant it. She fell in love with Rika long time ago and often imagined a scene like this. It was a dream come true. Rika smiled at Hanyuu in her own special way and slowly raised her head to Hanyuu.

"Hanyuu..." Rika didn't say anything else and kissed Hanyuu passionately.

"Ooishi! I got the results from evidence test." Kuma hurried to the desk of his superior.

"Okay, let me look at them." Kuma handed the papers to Ooishi. "Hmm... this is strange... Kuma, did you know this?"

"What?"

"Look at this. The fingerprints on the pipe. They belong to the thug that was smacked with it."

"How could he smack himself with such power? And why would he do that in the first place?"

"Look closer at the results. Deep fingerprint scan revealed something else. There are someone else's fingerprints besides the thug's."

"Other fingerprints? Whose?"

"They belong to Hanyuu Furude. The same girl that lost that piece of cloth we found yesterday."

"You can't be thinking that such a small girl could kill three big men, smashing their skulls."

"Well, although it's extremely unlikely, it is one of the possibilities. Either way, she is somehow connected to this. I'll find that link and solve this mystery. I have to, for my old man."

"I understand. But what about the other two? The ones we found in the alley. Their heads were crushed in a way no weapon can do. It looks almost like they exploded from inside out."

"Well, looks like our only lead is Hanyuu. Let's see if questioning her will reveal anything. Get us a car Kuma!"

"Yes sir!"

Hanyuu and Rika were sitting at a table in the police station, looking into Ooishi's sharp eyes. Kuma was outside, not to interfere with anything.

"So, Hanyuu. What can you tell us about this?" Ooishi raised a piece of cloth that had Hanyuu's name on it.

"Au... Au..." Hanyuu didn't know what to say when , suddenly, she heard Rika's voice in her head.

"Tell him the truth. You just tore your clothes somewhere."

Hanyuu calmed down a little. Everything will be alright if Rika tells her what to do.

"I tore my clothes somewhere. I already found out when I got home. But it's nice of you to be so mindful." The last bitter sentence didn't came from Hanyuu's head but she didn't dare to defy Rika.

"That's not what I meant!" Ooishi didn't look pleased with the remark. "If you're so smart, what will you say about this!" Ooishi grabbed something under the table and placed it on the table. It was the metal pipe. There was still some dried blood on it.

"Deny it, Hanyuu! Deny it!" Rika mentally shouted to Hanyuu. However, Hanyuu only stood there in shock.

"Hmm? What's the matter? Looks familiar?" Ooishi had big grin on his face. He is getting to the core now.

Since Hanyuu was still unresponsive, Rika took lead.

"We refuse further police questioning. You have to get a warrant."

That surely posed a problem. It would not be possible for Ooishi to get warrant on such young girls and especially not if he thinks that they may be the murderers. Ooishi was sure Rika knew that. However, he had an ace in his sleeve.

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow with a warrant. You know, I have a friend in the government, he can get me one." Rika knew Ooishi wasn't bluffing. A worried expression crossed Rika's face. Then she thought of something.

"You will never get it. Never." Rika said in her mature tone.

"We'll see about that." Ooishi took leave, angrily smashing the door behind himself.


	11. Problem Solved

**Problem Solved**

Author's Note  
_Hello everyone! Sorry for the very long time since I updated this. I just couldn't think about anything intelligent. Every time I tried to write something, it ended in total failure. Well, enough rabbling. Just read & review please. :-)_

* * *

The next day, Ooishi left from his home soon in the morning. He made his way to the police station, entered his car and left for Tokyo. Soon, he will get all the information he wants. They may be little girls but they know way more than they are saying. He still couldn't bring himself to believe she could be the culprit but he has to be prepared for anything. Ooishi checked his gun, Kevlar vest and handcuffs. He looked back at his new shotgun, Spas 12. Yes, he has to be prepared for absolutely anything. Anything.

Meanwhile, at the Sonozaki residence, a group of youths discussed an important topic.

"Is everyone here?" Keiichi looked around and saw nodding heads.

"But Keiichi, why are Rika and Hanyuu not here?" Mion wondered.

"Well, that's because we will be talking about them right now. About things that would be better if they didn't hear."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that the police called them in yesterday?"

"What?" This time, it was Rena who reacted.

"But, but they didn't do anything bad, did they? Hauu~" Rena was clearly shaken and worried about her friends.

"I don't know but I don't think they did anything wrong."

"I hope they are OK. Poor Rika, she lost her parents and now she has to go through this." Satoko voiced her concern for her best friend.

"There's no need to worry Satoko. We'll help them with whatever problem they may have. How about we paid a visit to them right now?"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed in one voice.

Ever since she confessed her feelings to Hanyuu, Rika felt obliged to protect her love interest with all her power. It wasn't that she felt guilty about torturing her. She loved her, yet she tortured her. However, Rika didn't feel guilty about it. For some reason, Rika thought that she tortured Hanyuu not for fun but for love. For her love, for her love of Hanyuu. At first, Rika wondered if it's even possible that she may by in love with Hanyuu but as time passed, she began to accept her feelings. Every time she saw Hanyuu, her heart would miss a beat. She completely fell in love with her. But there was also something more, something sinister in her heart. She wondered what it could be but every time she thought about it, she got a sudden urge to destroy things around. After the experiences from previous worlds, she knew she had to be more careful. She can't afford to lose now. She has to prevail. For Hanyuu. Rika spent a long time thinking about Ooishi's friend. If he had connections, he could get any warrant he wanted and more. This could be a problem. Suddenly, an idea crossed Rika's mind. She grinned at the thought. She smiled evilly at Hanyuu, who was sitting on the floor beside her.

"Looks like our problem will be solved very soon Hanyuu."

The purple-haired goddess could only nod her head sheepishly.

"W-What is this?" Keiichi couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rika! Rika! Are you there?" Satoko was on the verge of breaking in tears.

They just wanted to visit Rika and Hanyuu but nothing could prepare them for what they were seeing now. The whole Furude residence has been completely reduced to rubble. What could cause such destruction was a mystery.

"Rika! Rika!" Satoko was now uncontrollably crying, unable to hold her emotions in any longer. Shion kneeled down and offered her shoulder to the little girl she swore to protect.

"But what-" Rena's question was cut short by Mion.

"Be quiet. I hear somebody. Maybe the ones who did this are still around." She motioned her friends to hide in nearby bushes and observed the situation. She saw a dark figure coming in front of the residence and yelling and some other people she couldn't see. Although she couldn't make out the words, the voice seemed to belong to a female. Mion almost gasped in surprise when all around them people started to emerge from the forest. Shion had to place a hand on Satoko's mouth to silence her sobbing. Mion heard something and turned her head only to see that Keiichi made his way next to her.

"Who do you think those people are?" Keiichi whispered to her so quietly she could barely hear him.

"I don't know but that woman seems to be their leader."

"Woman? What woman?"

"The one before the residence."

"How can you be so sure she is a woman? I can't see a thing from here."

"Shhh. They are talking about something." Mion tried to catch a little from their conversation.

"Well, did you found her?"

"I'm terribly sorry but we cannot find her even when we searched the forest and the shrine."

"And they said that the Yamainu are the best at hunting people down. I paid you good money. How come you can't find a little girl when there's more than twenty of you?"

It was obvious that the woman is pretty angry.

"Okonogi, come over here."

A man, obviously called Okonogi came to the woman and the light of his flashlight finally allowed Mion and Keiichi to see the identity of the woman.

"But that… that is impossible." Keiichi could only stare at the person lit by the flashlight. It didn't make any sense.

"What, what? What is happening?" Rena noticed that both Keiichi and Mion became stiff. Mion could only point her finger. Rena looked over where Mion pointed and her eyes became large.

"That… That is Takano!" Rena shouted and only too late she realized it and covered her mouth. Before she could do anything else, the Yamainu completely surrounded them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Rika's sweet little friends. So, how did you learn about my plan? How did you help her escape? Where is she hiding now?"

Keiichi stood up and angrily looked at Takano.

"What are you talking about? You are the one who did something to Rika. I don't know what plan are you talking about or anything about Rika hiding but I know that you won't get away with this. The police will surely get you."

"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure about that." Takano laughed a horrible laugh, grabbed a gun from her holster and aimed it at Keiichi.

"You have annoyed me long enough little brat."

A gunshot ringed through the forest.

"Keiichi! Keiichi! No! How dare you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Mion could barely see through the tears that swelled in her eyes. She wanted to get up but suddenly, something hit her hard in the back of her head. The world started to fade to black. Mion desperately tried to stretch her hand and touch Keiichi.

"Keiichi… I… love you…" Her words trailed off as the darkness engulfed her.

Something didn't seem right. Ooishi at first thought the receptionist at the desk had to go to bathroom but after waiting for fifteen minutes, he got back to his car and got both his Kevlar vest and the shotgun. He didn't like this not even a little bit. Even though it was night, there should always be someone on the reception. After all, the skyscraper his friend lived in was one of the biggest in the whole Tokyo. Luckily, Ooishi remembered the floor on which his friend lived. He made his way to the elevators only to find out that the electricity in the whole building is out. He was more and more sure that there's something terribly wrong. Ooishi looked at the stairs and sighed.

"I'm too old for this. But I have to know the truth. No matter what." With renewed resolve, Ooishi stepped up the stairs.

As Ooishi climbed the last stair, he immediately knew he is in danger. He looked at the apartment his friend was living in and froze in his tracks. The doors were completely destroyed. There were splinters everywhere. Ooishi didn't hesitate and run in the apartment. What he saw there dropped him to his knees. The room was completely destroyed and before him, hung from the ceiling was his friend. At least Ooishi thought it was his friend. His head was completely crushed, the rest of the body was skinned and his entrails slowly slid from his body. Ooishi couldn't look anymore and had to puke. When he rose again he saw a little blue-haired girl standing behind the body. She slowly turned around and smiled at Ooishi. Her mouth opened and Ooishi heard two words that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Problem solved."


	12. The Final Battle

Author's Note  
_Hello Everyone! Before I start I have to say this: "Hereby I humbly apologize for taking so damn long with this chapter of The Power of Fate. Thank you for your patience." OK, now that this is done, I can actually start with the A/N._

_We're nearing the end of the story. Only few more chapters to go. I know the delay between the chapters has been awfully long but I finally managed to overcome my writer's block and I'm now limited only by my free time (i.e. not much limited :-) It may have something to do with the fact that I started to play the Higurashi Visual Novels._

_Anyway, in the previous chapter, I happened to kill Keiichi again. I don't hold a grudge against him and I'd like him to have a bigger role but I just couldn't fit him anywhere. Sorry, Keiichi's fans. For this chapter, I decided to be kinda mean and stretch the cliffhanger at the last chapter. No Rika, Hanyuu or Ooishi in this chapter._

_Also, IMPORTANT! Please note that I have (finally) updated my profile, adding some future works of mine so check it out to see what can you expect ;-) And another request: If you have any ideas as to how the sequel to The Power of Fate should be named, please tell me. I can't seem to be able to think up anything decent but it's nothing urgent._

_Thank you all for your support and please, review. And when I say review, I mean review every new chapter even when you reviewed my story in the past already. Doesn't matter if it's anonymous, it just means I won't be able to reply you on it :-D It really helps to know what others think about it. Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

**The Final Battle**

Darkness. She could remember nothing. Everything was covered in darkness. Why can't she open her eyes? Who is she? She cannot remember anything. Somebody was calling to her. Who was it? Somebody she knows? The voice sounded very familiar but it was too clouded to make out the words. It called again. What is it trying to tell her? She has to focus. Listen. Listen to the voice. Listen to it.

"Rena…"

A name. Whose name? Then she remembered. Her own name. She is Rena. It seems strange that she was unable to remember her own name until the unknown voice called her. But there was more. The voice said something else. Listen to it. Focus. Listen.

"Rena… wake up!"

Rena slowly opened her eyes. Shion was kneeling beside her and repeatedly called her.

"Rena! Wake up! Are you alright? Rena!"

"Shion… Where am I?"

"Oh, thank god. I thought the may have done something to you. Thank god you're alright. We were really worried when you didn't wake up. We thought you may be in comatose or something."

"What happened? Where are we?" Rena looked around the room. It was completely empty. There were no windows, only one lamp hanging from the ceiling. Right across the wall she has been leaning to, Rena could see big steel door. The looked very resistant. Satoko has been curled up in corner, silently weeping. Mion was strolling around the room, apparently thinking about something.

"You don't remember anything?" Shion's voice brought Rena back to reality. "We were worried about Rika and Hanyuu so we went to check the Furude Shrine. However, when we got there we found the shrine completely devastated and some people searching the ruins. It turned out that they were led by Takano and she has been saying something about a plan and helping Rika escape. Keiichi tried to resist but she—"

"Shut up!" Mion suddenly shouted. "Don't say any single word about him. Don't say anything! I'll make her pay! I'll kill that bitch. I'll kill her! My Keiichi, how could she... I… I…"¨

Mion fell to the floor and started crying in anguish. Rena looked in amazement when she suddenly remembered. She remembered it all so vividly like it all happened a few seconds ago. She turned back to Shion.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"I'm not sure, maybe couple of hours. It's hard to measure the time in here."

"Will Satoko and Mii-chan be okay?"

"I think so. It was a big shock for both of them but they are strong girls. I just hope that Rika and Hanyuu are OK. Satoko is really worried about them. Also, try not to talk about Keiichi in front of Nee-chan. As you can see, she still hasn't fully recovered from the shock."

Rena opened her mouth to ask more questions but the door suddenly burst open. A big man with a shotgun walked into the room.

"All of you! Go to that wall or I'll shoot you!" The man pointed the shotgun at Mion, who was the closest to him and urged her to move. Reluctantly, she went to where Shion and Rena stood.

"That one in the corner too!"

"Wait! She's just a child. She's in a state of shock. You cannot aim that thing at her!" Shion raised her voice of protest.

"Shut up! You will not tell me what I can or cannot do! Now move!"

Seeing the serious expression of the man, Shion hurried for Satoko, picked her up and carried her back to Rena and Mion. Satoko clung to her protectively.

"Don't worry. It will be alright. I'm sure Rika is okay. We'll find her, OK?"

Satoko nodded her head but kept on holding Shion.

"Okay, that's all of you." The man looked back. "It's clear. You can enter."

Rena soon found out who has he called. It was Takano. Upon seeing her, Mion almost ran to her in an outburst of anger but Rena managed to get hold of her in time.

"Let me go, Rena!"

"No, do you want to die? Don't do anything stupid Mii-chan. Please?"

Mion didn't answer but stopped struggling. Even so, Rena didn't let go of Mion's hand.

"Now, now, it seems like you all woke up. So, would you care to tell me where is Rika hiding? Or should I take you to that awesome torture shed next to the shrine. Trust me; I can be very… creative. Now, where did you hide her?" Takano smiled slyly.

"What are you talking about? We don't know anything about hiding Rika. We went to the shrine to check up on her because she seemed to be in some kind of trouble. And there we found you, bitch!" Mion fiercely objected.

"Watch your mouth brat and don't lie to me! I know you helped her somehow. How else would she find out my plan? I'll ask you one more time. Where. Is. Rika. Answer me or you'll end up like that idiot I shot."

"Don't call Kei-chan an idiot! Don't ever talk about him! You killed him! You ugly bitch! You don't deserve to live! I'll kill you for what you have done!"

Rena had to use all of her strength to hold Mion in place. The bodyguard raised the shotgun and readied to shoot but was stopped by Takano.

"Wait. This will be interesting. So you think you will kill me, huh? You think I don't deserve to live? You think that you have right to kill me just because I killed some friend of yours? You don't have any idea what I had to go through! You don't know anything. So I killed some loud-mouthed brat, so what? I'd do it again and again if I had the chance. He was so annoying. Even before that, when I met him on a road, I just couldn't stand listening to him. And you, you're no better than him! You're just a stupid brat that doesn't know what a true pain is! You will tell me where Rika is or I'll show you a real pain and you will beg me to kill you, so you can join that asshole in death!"

"I told you… to stop talking about him!" Mion shouted and with incredible force threw Rena off herself into a wall. Before the bodyguard could move, Mion ran to him and elbowed him in the face. She heard a bone crack but didn't think about it. She grabbed the shotgun and spun around, aiming at Takano. She saw her running to the door.

"Die! Die, you stupid bitch! This is for Kei-chan!" Mion started shooting from the shotgun but it was too big for her to handle it properly. The shells were flying everywhere but Mion didn't stop shooting. She saw with satisfaction that she managed to hit Takano in her right shoulder. But before she could chase for her, a voice stopped her.

"Nee-chan! Watch out!"

Mion turned around just in time to see the bodyguard lunging at her. She quickly aimed the shotgun and pulled the trigger.

"Don't look, Satoko." Shion cover Satoko's eyes as the bodyguard's head exploded in a fountain of blood that covered Mion from head to heels.

"Mii-chan! Are you OK?" Rena quickly rushed to check her friend.

"I'm alright but we don't have time! We have to get her and kill her! Let's go!"

"Nee-chan, she is already long gone. You won't find her. We need to get to the police; they will find her and punish her."

"No! I have to kill her! I have to avenge Keiichi! The police would just arrest her and do nothing."

"But still, look at yourself. You're a mess. Calm down. Give me the shotgun."

Shion placed Satoko on the floor and carefully made her way to Mion.

"Come on, Nee-chan. Don't worry. It will be alright."

"Sh-Shion…" Mion couldn't hold it any longer. She dropped the shotgun and collapsed in tears on her sister's shoulder.

"I just want to take revenge for Keiichi. I don't care if I die… I just… I…" More tears flooded from Mion's eyes.

"That's right Nee-chan. Just cry it all out." Shion patiently waited until Mion calmed down a bit.

"Thank you, Shion. I feel better now." Mion tried to smile and bent down to pick up the shotgun.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan but I think I will hold on to this. Kasai taught me how to operate it in case I was ever kidnapped and got my hands on a firearm."

"O-Okay." Mion didn't have any strength left to argue with her sister.

"Rena, take care of Satoko for now, please?"

"Don't worry Shion. I'll protect her."

"Good. Now, let's go!"

They ran through the unknown corridors, completely devoid of life.

Rena wondered: "That's strange. How comes there are no guards?"

"Maybe they are still searching for Rika." Satoko replied weakly, while clinging to Rena's hand.

"Don't worry Satoko. I'm sure we'll find Rika before them. We'll help her."

"Stop talking and go! " Mion shouted angrily, her desire to take revenge rekindled. "Shion! What are you waiting for! Hey, Shion!"

Rena looked back and saw Shion looking through a window into one of the rooms they ran past.

"What are you—" Before Rena could finish the sentence, Shion opened the door and ran inside.

Rena, Mion and Satoko ran after her.

When they got in, Rena gasped in shock. On a bed, there was Satoshi! He was strapped to the bed with some apparently medical devices that monitored his status and maybe even kept him alive.

Shion laid her head on his stomach, crying tears of joy.

"Satoshi, Satoshi! You are alive! You live my love! Oh, Satoshi. I can hear you heart beating."

Rena smiled in relief when Shion suddenly screamed.

"Satoshi! What's wrong! His heart is not beating anymore. How? I listened to his heart a few seconds ago! What is happening?"

She looked up and saw Mion standing next to the life support devices. She has been holding the power cable.

"Nee-chan? What are you doing? Satoshi will die without those devices!"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"If I'm denied being with the one I love, then you will be neither."

"You're crazy! Do you know what you are saying? Quickly! Plug it back in."

"No. It's too late anyway. He's dead."

"Nooo! What have you done? Nee-chan…" Shion cried on Satoshi's cold chest. "If you miss Keiichi so much… you can go to him!"

Shion picked the shotgun and aimed it at Mion.

"Wait! What are you—" Rena tried to shout but she was too late. A shot has echoed through the room.

For Shion, it all seemed like in slow motion. She saw the shells emerge from the shotgun and travel through the air to surprised Mion. Shion thought: "This is for Satoshi." But something didn't seem right. Her eye caught a glimpse of movement. Small, blonde-haired girl was jumping in front of Mion. She was shouting.

"Stop this!"

Shion could hear it clearly. She desperately tried to reverse her action. To somehow prevent herself from shooting. But she couldn't think of anything and the time seemed to melt back to its normal speed.

"No!" That was the last thing Satoko heard from Shion.

Rena saw how Shion aimed the shotgun at Mion and at the same time, Satoko bolted forward. Rena stretched her hand but it was too late. Rena watched in horror how the shells hit the little girl. The impact was violent. Her body was flung to the other end of the room where it smashed into the wall. Rena saw that upper half of Satoko's body is missing. There was blood and guts everywhere. Mion and Shion both stood in shock. Shion came to her senses first. She looked at Satoko's remains with empty look in her eyes.

"No… What have I done? Satoko… I… I'm sorry. Satoshi trusted me to take care of you and now, both you and Satoshi are… I can't live anymore."

Shion turned the shotgun to herself and before Mion or Rena could react, she blew her head off.

"Satoko-chan, Shion, everyone…" Rena was near collapsing from the shock. She turned to Mion in selfish hope of consolidation but all she saw in her eyes was madness.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Mion laughed maniacally. "I see. I finally see it. It's Rika's fault that Keiichi's dead. If Rika died before, Keiichi would be still alive. Shion and Satoko wanted to save Rika. They are my enemies. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Mion laughed and ran out of the room.

Rena tried to say something but she couldn't resist vomiting. She felt dizzy and weak. What is happening? How did all this happen? Rena didn't know but she knew what she had to do. She saw Mion's eyes. There was no way back for her. She has to stop Mion before she kills Rika. Rena grunted as she slowly rose to her feet and started slowly going to the exit.

"Where? Where? Where?" Mion frantically searched through the ruins of the Furude Shrine while holding a katana that she took from her home. "She has to be somewhere around here. It's her fault that Keiichi is dead. I have to kill Rika. It's her fault."

"Oh, what do we have here."

Mion quickly raised her head and saw Takano holding a gun in her left hand, her right shoulder bleeding badly.

"I'm quite lucky to find you here, brat. I don't know how you managed that little stunt of yours but it won't happen twice. You are going to die here."

Mion started running to Takano but she knew she will be too late. Takano will fire before Mion gets to her. She was too close for Takano to miss.

Mion realized she is going to die. "I'm sorry Kei-chan. Looks like I was unable to avenge you in the end. I'm sorry."

"Don't kill Mii-chan!"

Takano turned around and saw Rena with a cleaver in her hand jumping at her. She raised the gun but Rena was faster. Takano's head rolled down the hill to Mion's feet.

"Mii-chan! Are you alright?"

"Rena! You saved me! You are my only ally. You are the only one I can trust who will help me kill Rika."

"Mii-chan, listen to me. Rika is innocent. She's not responsible for anything. We must find her and save her from those who want to kill her."

"What are you saying? You don't make any sense. I thought you were my friend! But now I see it. You are my enemy. Just like Shion. Just like Satoko. Just like Takano. Just like everybody else!" Mion screamed and slashed at Rena with her katana but Rena blocked the blow with her cleaver.

"Stop it! This is not you, Mii-chan. What are you doing? Rika is your friend just like me, Satoko, Shion and the others. We are not your enemies. Stop this madness." Mion slashed furiously at Rena.

"Why? Why do you want to help Rika? It's her fault that Keiichi is dead! She is at the root of this! Killing her will fix everything!" Mion launched a series of attack at Rena who blocked them and then jumped back a bit to have some room.

"Killing Rika will solve nothing! You are talking nonsense. Stop before it's too late!"

Another set of blows.

"Shut up! I know that if I kill Rika, Kei-chan will surely come back to me! I know it!" Their weapons clashed and they jumped back with the force of the impact.

Rena sighed deeply. "I didn't want to do this but looks like I have no other choice now. You are crazy Mii-chan. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you. I'm sorry Mii-chan."

"Die Rena!" Mion shouted and they both ran to each other. Their weapons met again and again. They run across the place slashing at each other wildly but neither was able to gain the upper hand.

Mion stood on the other side of the ruins than Rena, breathing heavily from exhaustion. She saw that Rena is also fatigued. She has to end it in one blow.

"This is for Keiichi!"

"I won't let you kill Rika!"

They ran to each other, putting all their killing intent in the one fatal blow. They clashed. Mion fell on her back and saw Rena with katana sticking from her heart. Mion looked in amazement as Rena slowly fell to her knees and a thin stream of blood flowed from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Mii-chan" Rena said weakly before collapsing to the ground.

"I did it! I did it Kei-chan! I defeated her! Now there is nobody who will stop me from avenging you."

Mion tried to get up but there was something wrong. She couldn't. She couldn't get up. But why? She looked at her legs. They were not there. She saw only her upper torso. Where are her legs? She will need them to kill Rika. Ah, here they are, next to Rena. But why cannot she move to them? She tried to lift her hand but nothing happened. "I see. So I'm dying. I didn't make it. I'm sorry I was unable to kill Rika. Keiichi, I'm coming to you. Wait for me. I'll be with you soon. But now, I'm little sleepy. I think I'll close my eyes for a while, OK Kei-chan? Good night."


	13. Lover's Farewell

**Lover's Farewell**

Author's Note  
_Hi everyone! So, here it is. The last chapter. Phew. It stretched pretty long didn't it? I hope I'll be able to update my next fic more often. I hope you liked this even though it's somewhat twisted. But you know what they say: Don't like, don't read. :-) Thanks for bearing up with me and don't forget to read the A/N at the end!_

* * *

He couldn't believe it; it all seemed too unreal. But it has happened. He had won. He managed to defeat her. But at what price? Ooishi coughed up blood and looked around. The room was a mess. Ooishi started to remember what exactly has happened.

Ooishi stared in shock at Rika who just smiled. "Problem solved."

She noticed Ooishi's blank stare. "Oh, what's wrong? Cannot stomach a little blood?" Rika taunted him. He heard her giggle darkly.

"I'm going to enjoy this. Oh yes, I'm going to so very enjoy this. Now, Ooishi! Come; give me your 'best shot'!"

Ooishi quickly came back to his senses and gripped his shotgun.

"You! You're no kid! You're a demon! The villagers said that you are the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama. I didn't believe it until now. I see your true nature. You don't deserve to live! You monster!"

Rika's smile faded.

"What did you call me? You dare to tell me that I don't deserve to live? You dare to call ME a monster? You, who would investigate a little girl just because a piece of her clothing was found on the crime scene? You, who wants to arrest my Hanyuu for something she didn't do? It was me who killed those lowlifes. You should be thankful! They are the ones who don't deserve to live. They are the real monsters! You, the one who could even think that a cute little girl like Hanyuu could kill somebody so violently; you don't deserve to live either. That's why I'm going to kill you."

"I won't let you!" Ooishi readied his shotgun, pulling the trigger without hesitance. Amazingly enough, the shells from the gun didn't hit Rika. They stopped before her as if they had hit an invisible wall.

"Useless." Rika said coldly. "Such a weapon cannot kill me." Rika waved her hand in Ooishi's direction.

"What the-"Ooishi only barely managed to dodge behind a nearby sofa. The wall behind him exploded with the impact of the shells.

_How can she stop the shells, much less fling them back with such a force? This can't be possible... But I know what I have seen. The smashed heads of the hooligans; it now makes sense. I don't know how, but she possesses some kind of strange power. I need to think up something._ Ooishi thought frantically.

"Ooishi, how long are you going to stay hidden behind that sofa? Get out before I get bored. I'm willing to give you a few more minutes to live if you amuse me enough."

She made it clear that she's just playing with him. Darn, this doesn't look good.

Ooishi carefully raised his shotgun above the sofa and fired blindly before quickly rolling to the side. Just as he expected, the place where he was kneeling seconds ago was now destroyed by the shells Rika returned.

"This is not going to work." Ooishi said to himself, sweat dripping down his face.

"What are you mumbling about? It's not polite to whisper behind a lady's back."

"Too bad I don't see any lady!" Ooishi heaved a chair at Rika, blasting his shotgun as he did so.

However, it was all useless as Rika once again stopped both in the air, sending them back to the place where she last saw Ooishi. To her sick amusement, he had already rolled out of the way.

"Still hiding, little policeman? Come out and play!" Rika seemed to laugh at Ooishi's petty attempts to escape.

"Okay, I give up! I'll come out. You can do whatever you wish with me! But please, spare my life,"

Ooishi came out with his hand above his head, slowly making his way to Rika. His shotgun was lying on the ground behind him.

"Give up so soon? That's a pity. I wanted this to last longer. Oh well, I'll have fun torturing you before I kill you."

"Like hell you will!" Ooishi spat, lunging at her. Rika could see a silver knife clenched tightly between his fingers.

"What are you-" Rika gasped, gagging at the taste of her blood as it reached her tongue. The knife had punctured the flesh on her abdomen. "Heh, how's this?" Ooishi grinned in triumph, pushed the blade further. Rika coughed up more blood.

"You BASTARD! You tricked me!" Ooishi's eyes widened as he realized the ground underneath him was slowly slipping out of reach. He felt an inhuman grip crush his body against the wall, and his vision blackened.

_No! Don't lose consciousness here, right now! You have to make sure that you managed to beat her! _Ooishi saw Rika fall to her knees, vomiting blood. The blade was in her to the hilt. She slowly removed the knife while moaning in pain, but that only produced more blood from her abdomen.

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you for sure. You will not take Hanyuu from me. You will not…" Rika's voice trailed off, as the vile red liquid rushed out of her mouth. She fell to the floor, her body twitching.

Ooishi held his breath. Finally, the movement stopped. _Is this it? Is she finally dead? _He couldn't believe it; it all seemed too unreal. He had won. He managed to defeat her. But at what price? Ooishi coughed up blood, looking around. The room was a mess. Ooishi knew that the impact the wall injury had on him was immense. His crushed organs ached as he sensed his life gently slip away from him. _So, this is it. At least he managed to stop her._ Ooishi laughed.

"Heh, in the end, it's my win. Even if I die, there are others who will investigate my death and make sure that 'your Hanyuu' is punished properly."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Ooishi stared in disbelief as Rika weakly raised herself from the floor, holding her bleeding wound. "I won't let anyone touch Hanyuu. Never..."

"T-This is not possible... How can you get up after I stabbed you! You should be long dead! Nobody can survive such an injury..!" Ooishi's heart rate quickened, as he began to hyperventilate.

Rika looked up at Ooishi while breathing heavily. "Don't underestimate me. You will die right now. I'll make sure you will." She picked up the knife that Ooishi had used to stab her and began walking towards him.

"G-Go away! Get away from me! You monster! Go away!" Ooishi desperately crawled back, but he knew there was no use. As he backed up, his fingers closed around a cold object. His shotgun! He remembered that there is only one shot remaining. He has to make it count. Ooishi exhaled deeply. If he waits until she's close enough, he would most likely be able to shoot her.

"Any last words?" Rika's bloodied head suddenly appeared next to his ear. "Say farewell to the world, Ooishi." In one swift motion, Rika slashed the blade down. He won't be able to raise the shotgun in time! If something distracted her, just for a fraction of second… anything.

"Rika!" An unknown voice called to her from the destroyed doorway. Rika and Ooishi looked at the source of the voice, and spotted Hanyuu.

"Rika, stop! Don't do this!"

"Hanyuu! What are you doing here? I told you to stay in Hinamizawa, didn't I?"

Ooishi knew this was his chance. He jumped for the shotgun and raised it at Rika, pulling at the trigger. Nothing happened. He glanced back at the shotgun in bewilderment, and noticed that it was jammed. Rika immediately turned her attention to Ooishi, scowling with disgust.

"It seems like your plan backfired. Luck is on my side. Now die!" She lunged at the man, but something caught her sleeve. She heard Hanyuu call out to her in a pleading voice.

"Don't kill him Rika! You don't have to do this! Don't make yet another evil!"

"Shut up!" Rika spun around and slapped Hanyuu in the face. The impact sent her flying across the room, landing her on a wooden table nearby.

"Now nothing is keeping me from killing you!" Rika glared at Ooishi, her lips curling into a smirk.

"No!" Hanyuu yelled, jumping off the table and throwing her arms around Rika.

"Rika, if you truly love me, you will not kill him." she whispered.

Rika's smile faded, replaced by a look of confusion, "Hanyuu... I...I..."

Ooishi knew he had to act quickly. He secretly reached into his pocket and picked up a grenade. It was his last chance; he had to make sure it counted. He removed the pin and began counting.

"Hanyuu, I love you. I would do anything for you." Rika muttered, her words sincere.

"Rika… Thank you."

Rika looked over her shoulder, her deep mauve eyes bore into Hanyuu's purple ones. Their lips nearly touched when Ooishi jumped forward.

Rika whipped her head around, staring at Ooishi with shock etched upon her face. "What-"

A sickening explosion echoed throughout the building.

Rika opened her eyes, noticing shards of what seemed to be mirror floating around in blackness. She was back to the space between worlds.

"I… have died. I have died. I…" Rika's eyes grew large. "Hanyuu! Where are you? Answer me Hanyuu! Are you alright?"

Suddenly, the world shook itself.

"What-What is happening? Hanyuu!" Rika screamed desperately.

"I'm here, Rika." Hanyuu appeared beside her.

"You're alright!" Rika sighed in relief. "Okay, let's find a new world." Rika's smile wavered when she saw Hanyuu's grim expression.

The world shook itself again.

"This is strange. This shouldn't be happening. Something doesn't seem right. Hanyuu? Why are you looking so gloomy?" Rika asked, feigning obliviousness to the surrounding problem.

"Rika… The place between worlds is slowly fading,"

"What? But… how?" Another shake, more violent than those before.

"It's my doing Rika. Little by little, ever since the time when you absorbed the artifact, I worked to destroy this place between worlds. That way, you won't be able to reincarnate into a new world when you die and the evil of all those worlds will finally die out with you."

"H-How could you? I thought you love me! How can you do this to me? How can you condemn me to death so calmly? Didn't you use your power to help me reincarnate into those new worlds?" Rika felt her vision blur with tears. The world shook yet again.

"At that time, when you confessed your feelings to me, I was very happy. I never would have thought you could love me the way I've loved you. I felt the darkness in your heart weaken. I felt that the real Rika, the one unfazed by evil is still down there in your heart, and there may yet be hope to get rid of the evil. You didn't even insist on me calling you mistress anymore. I was really happy. But then, before you tried to kill Ooishi, when I stopped you, I felt evil pour into your heart again and realized that there is no other way to destroy it. It pains me to do so but you must stay here and perish along with me and this world."

Rika stared at Hanyuu in disbelief. This all was too much.

"No, no, no… this isn't happening. This can't be happening. I won't perish here. I refuse to perish here!" Rika sobbed, letting out an inhuman scream.

Hanyuu frowned in concern. "Rika, are you alright?" She reached to her but a black flame suddenly engulfed Rika.

"Rika! Don't let the evil control you! Fight it!"

"Hanyuu..." Rika's high-pitched voice came from the flame. "I'm sorry. I… can't…"

Rika let out another scream, and a huge force dispersed from the flame.

Hanyuu stumbled as the force slammed into her, but managed to regain her footing. She heard sinister laughter echo through the space.

"Yes! Yes! This power! More, more! Give me more!" Rika's voice was much deeper than before, and Hanyuu could hear that she is not speaking for herself. She heard two voices. The voice of Rika and the voice of evil. "Yes! This is the best!"

"Rika! What are you doing? By taking power from the place between worlds you only speed up its destruction!"

"Like I do care! This is great!"

"I'm sorry Rika." Hanyuu gathered all the power she could and aimed it at her. It hit Rika unexpectedly and Hanyuu saw her fly out from the flame. She watched it die out once Rika had left it. To Hanyuu's surprise, Rika didn't seem to be fazed by this and landed smoothly. She could feel the evil aura Rika radiated, and began to fear for the worst.

Rika laughed mockingly.

"THIS is all your power? How puny! You're nothing!"

The world suddenly started to shake itself so violently that Hanyuu fell down. Rika stood still, not moving the slightest by the impact. Hanyuu slowly got to her feet. The shaking didn't stop.

"You see now Rika? You sucked up so much power from all the worlds that this place between worlds won't last even 10 minutes."

"Why should I care? With this power, I will easily be able to reincarnate into any world after I kill you and then, nobody will be have the power to stop me! I will not need to reincarnate anymore!"

"Rika, this is not you. It's the evil that has taken control of you. But I'm glad for it somehow. This way, I won't need to feel any remorse for stopping you." Hanyuu gathered all the power she could and concentrated it on herself. Even so, Rika's power was way above her own, but she knew she should try, "I will stop you Rika. Right here, right now."

"Oh, will you? Let's see you try!" Rika channeled her power and formed it into dark sharp blades.

"Take this!" Rika shouted, flinging the blades at Hanyuu. The violet haired girl created an invisible wall, which stopped the blades in their tracks. She watched as they disappeared in puffs of black smoke.

"It seems your power is greater in here than in any world, Hanyuu. That's good. It wouldn't be fun otherwise!" Rika sent another set of blades but the result was the same.

Hanyuu concentrated on maintaining a field of defense while she tried to think up a strategy. What can she do? Rika was not only stronger than ever before, she was also completely consumed by evil. It's hopeless. There's no way she could possibly beat her. Her only hope is to stall her enough for the place between worlds to perish.

Hanyuu lost her concentration for a second and got hit by a blow of dark force. She flew through the air but managed to recover. Just as another blow was about to hit her, she felt a surge of energy and deflected it.

"What is this?" Rika shouted angrily. "That blow was three times stronger than all your force! There's no way you could deflect it!" Rika sent another blow, this one even greater than the before, but it was easily deflected by Hanyuu again.

"Why? Why? Why can't I hit you?" Rika screamed while she pummeled Hanyuu with mighty blows. None of them hit her desired target. Rika concentrated and then she saw it. Hanyuu was enclosed by spirits of Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satoko, Akasaka and Ooishi. Even Satoshi was there. Rika could see more people appear every second and with each new person, she could feel Hanyuu's power grow.

"I see. This is not your power only. People from the other worlds are joining you and lending you their power. However, not even that is going to help you! I'm still much stronger!" Rika released all the power she held within. The crystals around them started to crumble and holes appeared in some places. She started surging her power on Hanyuu but there was no use.

"Rika, this world is being destroyed. It will be gone in a few minutes. Stop this madness and try to fight the evil. Don't die with evil controlling your actions. Die as yourself. Please, do it for me... I love you, Rika."

"What are you saying? I-" Rika's eyes widened, and she clutched her head in agony. A strangled scream escaped her lips, "No, no! I won't let you control me! I will fight you!" Rika fell on her knees and screamed again. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

Hanyuu could see two columns of light shoot out from Rika, one white, the other black. The columns intertwined and smashed into each other in furious attempt to gain control.

"Rika…" Hanyuu knelt beside Rika and embraced her. "I know you can do it. You can defeat evil."

"Hanyuu… I… I don't know how long can I hold up like this. I fear the evil will consume me. Will you do me a favor? Please, kill me now, while I'm still myself. I beg you." Rika cried in anguish.

"I understand Rika. I will fulfill your wish. But before that, the others want to tell you something." Hanyuu smiled sadly, standing up.

Keiichi appeared beside Rika. "Rika-chan. I'm sorry it has to end like this. You're a good girl."

"It was great spending time with you, Rika." Mion appeared next to Keiichi.

"I hope you will be able to find peace." Shion tried to smile encouragingly.

"You were always the best!" Satoko cried while embracing Rika.

"Rika-chan. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Akasaka put his hand on Rika's shoulder in quiet apology.

"Everyone…" Rika couldn't believe how kind they all can be after all she has done. "Thank you."

Keiichi looked at Hanyuu. "Do it, while there's still time."

Hanyuu slowly looked at Rika and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry it had come to this." She started to build up power, hopefully being able to kill Rika in the most painless way possible.

Rika raised her head and smiled back at Hanyuu. "I'm glad I can die by my lover's hand. Farewell, my love. I love you forever."

"Rika…" Hanyuu's eyes became watery. She released the power.

Rika expected the impact, until the very last moment, she looked at Hanyuu. She wanted to see her face before perishing. Rika prepared for death but it didn't come. Instead, the force lifted her into the air and carried her away into the last crystal that remained.

"What are you doing Hanyuu?"

"I cannot kill you Rika. I'm sorry. I just can't. I hope you will be able to find a new world where you can live. We will try and hold the evil here. It will perish with us."

"What? No! Don't do that! Hanyuu!" Rika desperately tried to free herself but the force was too strong. She couldn't do anything as the force carried her into the crystal. The last thing she saw was Hanyuu's smile on her crying face. She opened her mouth, and uttered words that sent tears to her eyes, "I love you... Rika."

The crystal shattered.

**THE END?**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note  
_Thanks for reading! So, it this the end? There is a sequel in the making! It's currently on hiatus until I finish my second fic Higurashi no Death Note ni (HnDNn). I'll be releasing little bits of information about the sequel in A/Ns in HnDNn so check it out if you want to find out more ;-)_

_Special thanks to the people who reviewed my story: _CamulaHikari; Candycane418; Donzai Haze; ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3; scuzzash; higurashil0v3  
_  
And one VERY special thanks to one certain person who not only reviewed but also helped me with several ideas and generally helped me bring myself to finish this fic. She also beta-read this chapter and made some major changes to the style so it's now much more naturally pierced together. That person is: *big revelation music*_

**LimeLavender**

_She's really awesome. Read her stories people! Or I'll send the evil Rika to your homes to do horrible things to you! Thanks again to everybody for reading this violent story!_


End file.
